Missing Truth
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: -"She, the one with blue hair, blue eyes, is destined more than-" Sierra Corlese, a normal, cheery twenty year old woman, travels along with Brave Vesperia to save the world from one's horrible plans, when she learns that... -Yuri x Estelle- -Flynn x OC-
1. Chapter 1: Mind Snapping Coincidence

**Chapter 1 Mind Snapping Coincidence**

She walked down the path. Or rather up the path. And then she stood out to look at the field. It was something she knew of, and suspected. Her dark blue hair and blue eyes sparkled as she looked at the once battlefield. Wearing a long black coat, which had a hood, decorated with butterflies, which were sewn in, and a white t-shirt, also wearing a short black skirt and black knee high boots. She had a sheath, strapped to her leg, with a ribbon and a bell tied to the sword, the ribbon on the sheath. She wore a blue bracelet, with a red jewel in the middle. Her bodhi blastia. And then she heard footsteps behind her. And felt the presence of someone.

"Who are you?" She asked, wary of the girl, who looked about one year younger than her, who wore an intricate patterned cape, which looked like it was for some traditional thing, her hair tied and some funny things coming out of her cape… or hair. She looked up, but didn't respond.

"Who are you?" She repeated, in the same manner. She finally looked up, and saw the woman's face. She frowned slightly as she could feel the tension between them.

"I'm Judith." Was all Judith said, as she walked up the path. She curtly nodded and looked back at the scenery, when she heard another load of pairs of footsteps. It was not the only thing you could hear, the breeze never blew, nor did the trees or the scenery have any green. It was just grey, black and brown.

A few minutes later, she heard a 'woof' and a living animal panting beside her. She was going to take out her sword, but she though otherwise and knelt down, turning around.

"Hey, Repede, what's with you? You've gone crazy, and you don't even know this person." She patted the dog's head as she heard the person speak and smiled.

"I guess there's no way to fool Repede's senses." She spoke as she took the hood off, which revealed her pigtails and the colour differences at the tips of her hair. Two of the people standing there flinched.

"SIERRA?" They both exclaimed as a certain blonde haired 'boy' (ahem, ahem, man) ran up to her.

* * *

The whole group, apart from the two looked at them bewildered. She smiled returning the hug Flynn had sent her way.

"Hey, hey. I haven't seen you in a while, Yuri, Flynn." She said, smiling. Flynn had looked at her flabbergasted as Yuri just stood there, staring at her.

"Si-sierra?" He said, again. She sighed quite audibly as she took her sword and waved it in front of him, specifically making the bells ring.

"Yuri Lowell, are you awake?" She asked as she kept jingling the bells. Flynn, who couldn't hold it for any longer started to crack up. She looked at him, seriously.

"Flynn, what's with you? Anyways, how's the old brigade doing?" Flynn stopped and looked at her, confused. And he also flinched.

"It's fine. Witcher and Sodia aren't used to having me around though." She yet again, laughed.

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure they will soon. So, Yuri, are you going to introduce me to your friends soon enough?" Yuri had FINALLY snapped out of his daze and hugged her lightly. She, being her and LOVING hugs, returned it, watching the shocked faces of everyone else as he moved away.

"I'm Sierra Corlese, twenty year old former captain of the Sierra brigade. Which is better known as the Flynn brigade these days. I currently am a wandering mercenary just wandering to Mt. Temza for no reason." She wasn't really good with lies. And this one was the worst of all. And yet again, Flynn flinched at one part of the comment.

"Sierra, don't lie." Yuri said, all that seriously. She sighed.

"Do you really want the real reason why I am here?" She asked, grinning, which sent waves of fear down everyone's bodies. Well, apart from Yuri, that was.

"Yep."

"I'm here because I heard Flynn was here!" She shouted, laughing. The whole group looked at Flynn and gave the '…' face to his direction. He just looked at her suspiciously.

"Now, now. Tell us why you are here." Flynn said, in all ways of being serious. She sighed. She placed her hands up in mercy as she was the serious face he wore.

"Does it hurt to visit the place where my adoptive parents died?"

And Flynn immediately gulped.

"Well, Yuri. I've introduced myself. How about your friends here?" Yuri looked at her, chuckling.

"They can introduce themselves." She sighed.

"I-I'm-" But she, as in Sierra had cut her off.

"I'm sorry for being rude, but I already know who you are Lady Estellise." She said in an explaining tone, smiling as she put her sword back in its sheath. As the others stared at her, she immediately started to feel something coming for her. She closed her eyes and took her sword out again, slicing blindly in front of her. As no one noticed, there was actually a big monster in front of her. How could they not notice? Really, I don't know.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for intros. You're looking for a girl with blue hair and looks like a Krityan? Her name's Judith right?" The group, apart from one, looked at her, happy.

"Yes." She smiled.

"She went that-a-way. Need a follower?" She asked, laughing. Flynn looked at her, confused.

"Follower? Is that what you refer yourself as these days?" He asked, clearly disgusted.

"For Pete's sake, Flynn. I was just joking. Do you need another sword, student?" She asked, specifically saying the word 'student' to a specific person. That wasn't Flynn. And that person mentally flinched, since he usually would never show any emotions in the first place.

"You, darlin'? 'f course! I'd love ta follow you." And there's a saying. What you want is NOT what you get. Well, that's the reality of the real saying.

"And you know what I'd like? For you to move away from me, Captain Schwann." She replied back bitterly, saying the last two words quietly, quietly enough for no one to hear her. Almost venomously. She pushed him back, specifically grabbing his head for a reason. A quite unknown one. Both Yuri and Flynn inched back just a little. But Rita walked up to her and smiled, looking UP.

"I think we're going to be good friends, Sierra." Rita said, laughing. She smiled.

"You think? Well, I'm going to walk ahead. I'd assume your silence is a yes, Yuri, Flynn?"

"Yes."

"Yup." They both said at the same time, just using different words.

* * *

They were halfway up Mt. Temza when both Yuri and Sierra stopped. Flynn looked at the two curiously. As did Patty.

"Yuri-sama? Patty-chan wants to know what's going on." Flynn looked down at the girl and smiled. (read A/N skit at end for explanation)

"Sierra was Yuri's teacher in the art of the sword. So they if they both stop at the same time, something's up." He explained as the rest nodded. All of the sudden, it was just slow motion. They both took out their swords, closing their eyes, and all of the sudden, jumped in midair, slicing what was in front of them, blindly. There was a huge cry and then a Rabtor fell. She smiled, as she sheathed her sword.

"You're getting better, Yuri." She said, still smiling as she looked at the remains of the flying beast.

"Yes, sensei."

And she groaned.

"I'm telling you, I'm not your sensei anymore." And he never learns.

"Yes, sensei." She took her sword out and placed it near his neck. He didn't flinch.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be violent again." And she sighed as they kept walking up, her pilfering the goodies from the monster's remains.

* * *

"So tell us about yourself again, Sierra." Estelle just forgot. She sighed, as she didn't want any violence involved, she answered back. They were just climbing the ridiculously high, and annoying mountain.

"I'm twenty year old Sierra Corlese. Former First Captain of the Sierra Brigade, which I had passed the role to Flynn. I taught Yuri the sword, and my accomplice taught Flynn. I was apparently born in Zaphias, but lived in Halure at their orphanage, for a certain amount of time before living with Yuri and Flynn. I was about to become a high ranking person in the guilds, due to the Don offering me a job at Altosk, but I politely declined. Now, I'm a mercenary, living my life in freedom." She said, re-explaining herself again. Karol gasped.

"You were about to become a member of Altosk? Why the heck did you decline? I would accept immediately." She shut her eyes and sighed.

"This is what I tried to avoid. The only reason I declined was because… I really didn't want to be shacked by anything. I vowed to myself after I left the knights, that I wouldn't be shacked by any rules and live life, peacefully, travelling the word with my accomplice… but she took my job at Altosk, because I recommended her to." She replied back, lazily looking at what was in front of her. Her ears perked a little.

"I hear something." Was all she said, as she looked up a little. As their conversations continued beforehand, they had already almost made it to the top of the mountain.

"Who's there?" A woman close to her age shouted. She, as Sierra looked carefully at, looked almost the same as her. Blue hair, close age…

"Judith." And she turned around, to face the whole gang. She looked at the group surprised before Sierra took out her sword and swung it, slicing air (ok, it's just a figure of speech) but specifically making the bells ring. Her sword was no ordinary sword. It was thin, with a spearhead like head, and serrated edges on the edges. Her coat moved with the wind as two people turned up. Nan and Tison.

"We must kill that creature! The Entelexeia is harmful to this world!" And Nan threw her boomerang towards the poor creature. No one noticed, and they were all to slow. Well, apart from one. Sierra's brain had literally snapped. And that's when Yuri and Flynn shouted 'DON'T!!' She jumped into the direction of the boomerang, slapping it with her hands. Too bad, as it made a harmful indent to her hands. She huffed as she looked at her hands.

"Nan! Tison! I thought you were given other orders by your leader." She shouted. The two's eyes went bug-eyed, even though Tison had a cloth to cover his face. That was when the two finally recognized who she actually was.

"We were given orders by Linda to do this." And yet again, her mind snapped. Her hands were bleeding, her hands becoming pale. As she was about to act, Estelle ran forth and healed them. Sierra smiled in her direction.

"Thanks, Lady Estellise." And she took her sword from its sheath.

"Care to repeat what you said?" She asked. The two flinched at her venomous like tone. She ran towards them, slashing right in front of Tison, creating a small cut on his cloth.

"Linda gave us the orders to do this. She said that they were a pest to this world." And she, again, went through stage three of her 'snapping' mind. Yuri ran forth and they well, went into battle mode (my name for 'encountered wild monster!').

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure you lying there. Linda would never, ever do something like that." She said, as she used 'Demon Fang' (lame, yet accurate… don't ask me why.).

"But these were orders from herself." And then Karol spoke.

"Nan! Are you lying to us?" He shouted as he got out a hammer from his bag. The said shook her head.

"No. These were most definitely orders from her." Sierra stopped right in the middle of her incantation for Champagne. She froze, her sword slowly ringing. And then, her mind went into the true final stage of 'snapping'. AKA, Emotionally triggered Overlimit.

"Crushing Eagle!" She shouted, as the sword moved on its own. They had dodged, yes. But…

"_Initiate final check. I call thee to use-_" And she started to float, strangely. Yuri had stopped fighting, and after the rest of the group saw that, they did too.

"_-their powers to watch over my enemies-_" And a strange coloured light, that had similarities to the colour crimson, but wasn't, flashed over her body.

"_-to eliminate them! Check complete. Operation Crimson Wash!_" And the red like light energy was released and specifically targeted the two. And then Yuri threw away the sheath to his sword, revealing the sword. Sierra facepalmed.

"I wish I never taught him those tricks…" She said, as she did a 'Sword Rain Beta'. And soon after a fierce battle, which was shorter than everyone thought, finished. Tison and Nan were on the ground, panting. Sierra walked up to the two.

"I don't think you'll listen to me, but I'd like for you two to do something for me. Tell Linda these exact words. 'What the HELL are you doing? Go back to your old self!'" Sierra said, as she walked away. The rest of the group looked at the two and followed her.

* * *

"Soo… that's what happened. Yuri, the guilds, huh? Interesting." Sierra commented after they were on the Fiertia, the boat. She had also heard what had happened to Flynn. Though it was still weird that he was still acting like one. They sat down on deck, watching the sea as they sailed to Aspio.

"My reluctancy is saying something, but…" Sierra said, as she trailed off. The group looked at her, confused.

"I'd like to join Brave Vesperia, Yuri."

WTF Moment No. 1.

* * *

Me: Hello!

Yuri: What?

Me: I just felt like writing a Tales of Vesperia fic. So here I am.

Yuri: I see. Croquette, anyone?

Karol: Love filled?

Yuri: Yep.

Flynn: Sure.

Me: I don't plan for this to be too long. Maybe 20 chapters? Well, its from Mt. Temza to the end, plus epilogue.

Flynn: 25 chapters.

Me: Fine, 25. My GA fic is almost done anyways. So, it doesn't matter if I start this. And for Patty, since she's a PS3 only character, I don't know what her personality is, since my Japanese reading limit is kinda low. I only know the basics. So I made her half Japanese. And I don't own anything.

EDIT

Me: You might've noticed that Flynn is there, when he's not supposed to. I think he disappears in Nordopolica? PM me if I'm wrong. I'm just using YouTube as a helper for now. I'll explain on that next chapter. And I forgot. Review, please? And I'll tell you the couples in the next chapter's skit, since this one is too long.


	2. Chapter 2: Aspio, Flynn and Sierra

**Chapter 2 Aspio, Flynn and Sierra**

"I'd like to join Brave Vesperia, Yuri." And this is how the faces went. And why I said this was a 'WTF Moment'.

Yuri, being him, his face didn't falter. But he was genuinely surprised.

Estelle just smiled. She was happy that she had suggested it in the first place.

Karol? Don't let me even start with him. He was just like… over the moon.

Rita, who really didn't care. She just read her book.

Judith just smiled, and laughed.

Repede just barked.

Flynn smiled and laughed, just not as extravagant as Judith did.

Patty clapped as she hugged Yuri shouting 'Yuri-sama!', for yet again, some unknown reason.

And last but not least, Raven had those dramatic hearts in his eyes, but she clearly ignored him.

"Say your vows." Was all Karol said, once everyone had calmed down. She didn't know any vows to add, so she really, made one up. Actually, she never ended up saying it anyways, so it really didn't matter.

"I, Sierra Corlese, vow to follow Brave Vesperia's laws, as I lend them my blade, in honour." She said, as she took out her blade and shook it in mid air.

* * *

You might be wondering something along the lines of…

"WHAT THE HECK IS FLYNN DOING HERE?"

I can explain.

_Flashback._

_A little after the aqua blastia was recovered, and everything was fine at the Knights, Flynn was called to the board, out of nowhere. He obliged, and followed the group who had called, and was met with one seat, a spotlight on the seat and well, nothing else. He fidgeted a little as she shuffled himself to the seat. He broke a small bead of sweat, slightly afraid. If this was Yuri, then he wouldn't really be this… afraid in this situation. But, yes, it happened._

"_Captain Flynn Scifo. Please sit down." She finally sat down on the seat and looked around the empty looking room._

"_I'll just get to the point. You have been stripped of your rank, and we no longer need you in the Imperial Knights." He jumped, and shouted, an unspeakable word. He sat himself down and asked._

"_Exactly why?"_

"_You were given direct orders by Master Ioder himself to recover the aqua blastia, by yourself. But you disobeyed his orders and used a GUILD to help recover it." He looked around, confused. All of the sudden, a window was in front of him, Ioder looking at Flynn sorrily. Flynn, who looked at him, ultimately bewildered, sighed as he continued to ask._

"_And exactly who gave you this sceptical evidence?"_

"_It was caught on tape by one of our knights. I hereby strip Flynn Scifo's rank of Captain and expel him from the upper quarter of Zaphias." And he calmly walked out of there. Somewhere, he *thought* he heard something like…_

"_He deserves to be with Yuri, free, not be shackled by us. Sorry, Flynn." But he didn't hear who said it, as he just kept walking._

It was night time. They were on their way to Aspio, since Judith had explained about the Hermes blastia and stuff, and Rita wanted to go there to find out more about the Hermes blastia. It was night time, so they just stayed onboard. And then a messenger, who was on a Rabtor (wink, wink, see the similarities?) jumped aboard. And then Patty flipped out her gun fancily, just about to shoot the poor messenger, but Sierra had stopped her.

"Patty, there is no need to shoot at a messenger. I think I know who it's from, anyways." She said, as she walked up to the scared little boy and took the letter from his hand. As she had suspected, the envelope was addressed to her. She smiled, giving the boy a pat on his shoulder.

"You can go now." And the poor timid boy was out of there, immediately jumping onto the Rabtor and flying out of there. Just then, Yuri and Flynn walked out of the cabin, interested at the 'flapping' noise.

"What was that?" Flynn asked. Sierra smiled and made a 'nothing' shrug.

"Just a message." She said, as she disappeared into the darkness, beside the cabin. She opened the letter. And it was MOST definitely what she had thought.

_Sierra,_

_I did give those orders. I mean, both of our parents were killed by the Entelexeia, so I avenged them. Don't try to stop me. Avenge your parents. If you don't, see you on the battlefield._

_Linda._

_PS: Sorry about the kid. Was the cheapest one I could find._

She frowned at the letter, scrunching it up and throwing it in a random direction. Which just so happened to be Yuri's face. He flinched at he felt the sharp pain on his face before the piece of crumpled paper fell helplessly onto the deck. Flynn snorted, and tried to keep in the laughs, while Sierra was already laughing. The letter, or now, the soggy and crumpled piece of paper, was left, forgotten.

And strangely, no one asked what the contents of the letter were about.

* * *

By morning, Patty had travelled a few more kilometres close to Aspio, since it took both Rita and Sierra half of the afternoon to get it back to how it worked, until they figured that they could just replace it with a normal blastia, which she (Sierra) had in her bag, for some unknown reason. She (yet again, Sierra) sat on the edge of the Fiertia, watching the waves, as her sword chimed in the wind. It was truly peace for the twenty year old new guild member.

"Do you think she's alright?" Yuri asked Flynn, as the two watched her watch the waves.

"Yeah, probably. Lady Estellise, do you have an idea?" Flynn had asked Estelle, who wasn't really paying attention. She was too mesmerised at the fact of some urging feeling telling her something that she knew about her. Her, being, again, Sierra. It was all silent for a little bit, before she answered, confused.

"What did you ask, Flynn?" She finally responded. But by the time she had responded, Sierra had gotten up. She didn't turn around as she walked towards the rails of the boat, hair flying all over the place. It was when the three noticed something wrong, they acted. Well, two, but yeah. The tears fell from her face, into the salty water.

Flynn stood behind her, rubbing her back in small circles, while she hiccupped. Yuri was going to do the same, but saw the, ahem, metal fingers already doing the job.

Did I forget to mention what Flynn's currently wearing?

He was wearing a light blue long sleeved tunic, with metal plate, and his bodhi blastia in the middle of the plate. His metal gauntlets, he still wore. He wore normal black pants, and black boots, and of course, his cape, which was white. He still had his fondness for the colour light blue.

Sierra still cried, as they approached the coast of Aspio, but when Rita shouted it out, she stopped and finally turned around, her eyes all red and puffy, but still she smiled.

"What's up, Sierra?" Flynn asked. But she never responded. She felt a tinge of something in her head that something was up. It wasn't that she couldn't speak. It wasn't that she couldn't be bothered. She just... couldn't. Well, she could, but didn't know how to.

"Was it the letter?" Flynn asked, Yuri walking up to the two, with a smirk. She finally opened her mouth. And words finally decided to flow out of her mouth.

"...Yes." Was all she said. She took her sword out and let the wind chime the bells. She expected nothing to happen.

But, something did.

A bright light engulfed her and she fell into a deep sleep. Flynn looked at her, and so did Yuri.

"What happened?" He asked Flynn. The said didn't have a darn clue.

But he had a gut feeling.

That something bad was going to happen.

* * *

The uninterestingness of finding out where Myorzo was, took majority of the afternoon, though in reality, it only took several minutes to do the job. It took the remainder of the time they spent in Aspio dragging Rita out of her hut.

Though there was one thing concerning the whole group.

Sierra was still knocked out unconscious. So they decided to delay their journey a night. This allowed Rita some time on her own, doing who knows what.

Yuri, who was partially worried, couldn't really care less, due to the bold words of Karol, saying that everyone had to be punished.

So, Flynn stayed by her side all day, fretting over the sudden change of temperature. Though, Yuri had enough brains to know not to trust Flynn too much on housework. That's when Flynn noticed she was wearing a locket. He knew immediately not to touch it, but he did. But before he could, a hand stopped him. Or, correction, two hands. One from the person behind him, the other from the person beside him.

"Flynn, curiosity killed the cat?" The voice behind him said. He could evidently hear the smirk and the humour in the person's voice. She flinched and pulled back, turning to the smirking face of Yuri and Raven, who was looking behind him.

"Flynn." The other voice beside him spoke. Sierra was finally awake, pale white. She pushed herself up. Before Flynn could push her back down again, she was gone. All that was left was a strand of blue hair and a patch on the blanket, soaked with tears.

The two evident evidences weren't Flynn's.

* * *

Since Sierra was awake during the afternoon, they changed their plans, aborting their second plan, and going on with the first. Sierra learnt from Judith that the door to Myorzo was located in the Egothor Forest. So they left the instant they figured she was fine.

But she was far from fine.

It was more, emotionally sick, but she tried to cover it up, with over happiness.

Never worked.

"Sierra, are you alright? You've been acting funny ever since you woke up." Karol asked, clearly concerned. She said nothing, as she looked out to sea. She had taken the bells off her sword and put them in the locket, as there was a space between the picture and the back of the locket.

"Sierra?" Another person asked. She yet again ignored it, as she looked at sea. The plans were now, they were to stop at Nordopolica and leave for the forest in the morning, since Patty didn't want to go to the forest in the middle of the night.

"Sierra-sempai?" Patty had already named her with the prefix of –sempai, for some unknown reason, but Sierra had gotten used to it.

"Sierra Corlese!" A person finally barked. She flinched, and turned around, her face still as pale as when she ran off. Yuri smirked as he had gotten her attention.

"I-I'm sorry. My head seems to be in a different place today. Rita, would you care for a fight?" She asked, out of the blue. Rita smiled, cracking her knuckles (I know it's not healthy, but I do, and I have long fingers!) and getting her whip out.

"Sure. Over there?" Rita answered, pointing to the other side of the ship. Sierra smiled.

"Sure." And the two walked off to the other side of the ship, where explosions could be heard. Estelle and Karol decided to go into the cabin to get something out of their bags, though it was probably a conversation opportunity. Patty went in the Captain's cabin and sat there. All that was left was Yuri and Flynn, who were concerned.

"She's hiding something." They both said at the same time. Just as they had simultaneously said that, after a moment's silence, they could hear...

"YOU CAN HEAL?" Coming from the end of the ship. Immediately, the rest of the group ran up to where the two were sparring. Rita stood there, shocked. Sierra looked confused.

"Huh? Yes, I can heal. I've been learning these artes for a while now."

Estelle looked at her, curiously. Phaeroh's other words ringing in her ears.

_You and that other person. You are both an insipid poison to this world._

* * *

Me: Hello, again!

Yuri: Didn't you say that you'll reveal the couples?

Me: Yes. Yes I did. The first couple-

Sierra: First?

Me: Yes. I've written it in my NOTEBOOK so you can't see it.

Sierra: I see.

Flynn: I get this bad feeling it involves me.

Me: You, Flynn Scifo, is correct. Flynn x OC (aka, Sierra)

Flynn, Sierra: WHAT?

Me: ....Moving along. The second and last couple-

Yuri: I think I know what it is.

Me: Is Yuri x Estelle!

Yuri, Estelle: I thought so / WHAT?

Me: I don't own anything. Review? I better scram to studio 15.


	3. Chapter 3: Linda Yolande

**Chapter 3 Linda Yolande**

Morning soon rose in Nordopolica. It was now Estelle who couldn't think straight. The words from Phaeroh was ringing in her mind still. It was like Estelle and Sierra had swapped. Sierra was back to her bouncy, cheerful normal self, while Estelle had sunk into an almost permanent thinking state.

"Lady Estellise? We're ready to go now." Sierra said. Those were the words that snapped Estelle from her thinking state. She nodded.

"I'm coming. And call me Estelle." She replied, and added, as she ran to the front of the group.

* * *

Upon their arrival to the forest just a hair before noon, they gasped at the size of the place.

"...I see." Flynn said, as the rest sighed after their gasp. Sierra, smiled as she skipped inside, pulling both Yuri and Karol by their arms.

"We might as well get this over and done with, peoples~!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Raven's eyes literally turned into hearts. Though before he could exclaim anything, Rita had already done something. But even faster than Rita, Sierra already acted.

"_Simple ball of flame, come..._"

"_Fireball!_" (read A/N skit for differences in spell enunciation) And it landed on the edge of Raven's precious purple coat. He jumped, trying to put it out. Until Sierra decided to deal with that too.

"_Tower of water, spray by me..._"

"_Splash!_" Now, you might think Champagne would've done it, but it would've been a tiny difference on how much more charred Raven's coat would've been. Raven sulked a little, but started to walk inside.

* * *

Estelle kept thinking. And that worried Sierra. On two accounts. That she'll make stupid decisions that she will regret, and that she wouldn't pay attention to her surroundings.

And then Raven brought up the stupidest topic on all of Terra Lumineris.

What they would look like in the future, and how they would end up.

"Well, I'd say Flynn would probably be the one to 'kick ass', and... yeah." Karol said. Flynn smiled and thanked the young lad. But Yuri intercepted.

"Kick ass? I don't really think so. If it was anyone, it would be Sierra. She has the best quick slash ever." Sierra wasn't even listening. She was looking at her surroundings, awing the beauty of the place.

"Sierra!" She turned around to face them.

"Yes, you called?" She asked innocently, as if she had no idea what they were talking about, even though that was true.

"Show them your quick slash!" Yuri shouted, doing the action that she was about to do. She sighed, and took her sword out. She held it across her body, near the abdomen, turning around and she did a quick pushing action, doing the full semicircle, slicing the air in front of her. It had made a loud crack, as if somebody had started to crack whips in the area.

"Are you satisfied now, Yu-" But before she could finish her sentence, she ran forward, pulling Estelle backwards.

"Pay attention, Estelle! You almost bumped into that tree!" She shouted, worried. She snapped out of her daze and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention." She said.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Sierra asked. Raven's head shot up immediately.

"What you guys would look like when you are older!" He exclaimed, being triumphant and all.

"Well, I'd say Estelle will look more mature and have a lot more knowledge of the world. And probably look prettier." Sierra said, laughing slightly. Estelle's face went bright pink as she stifled her giggles. Raven had hearts in his eyes, but didn't say anything, since he didn't want to risk his coat completely catch on fire or anything.

"What about yourself, Sierra? Let's have... Flynn here, imagine what you'd look like in the future." Sierra blushed a light pink colour. Flynn choked. On his own saliva.

"M-me?" He stammered out. Sierra just started to walk, slightly faster this time.

"Yeah, you pal. Good luck." Raven said. The whole group walked there in silence for a little bit, until Flynn said something.

"I can see her hair a lot longer, let out. I can also see her in a lavenderish dress, a lot taller than she is. She'll also look more mature, and laugh a lot more." Sierra's face couldn't take it anymore, as it turned a deep red colour.

"T-thanks Flynn. Thanks for the compliment." She said, all too quickly. Raven laughed.

* * *

They made it to the middle of the forest when Sierra stopped walking. The others looked at her, confused, but she took her sword out and shouted.

"LINDA YOLANDE!" She shouted, scaring the hell out of everyone. A figure laughed and stepped out from the shadow of the trees.

"You get better and better, Sierra. Or shall I say, Corlese." She said, darkly as she took her own axe out. Sierra stood there, smiling.

"You warned me. And the only one needing revenge is probably you. My adoptive parents died. I knew they were going to. It was their job, their responsibility to protect humankind. I joined the knights in hope that I could achieve even better than them. And I did. So I'm satisfied to say I could die now. Rather die under your axe than anything else." She said, swinging her sword in a full revolution.

The rest of the group didn't know what to say. But Flynn did.

"Linda! What are you doing? Revenge isn't something you take out on your friend!" He exclaimed. Sierra sighed and laughed at his stupid comment.

"Silly. Don't you understand? She's taking this out on me, because I'm her friend. She doesn't want anyone else. Just me. Because I know how she's suffered." Flynn's face paled significantly and he stepped back. Sierra laughed.

"Now, strike me. Strike me with all of your emotions! Strike me with the mighty power of Altosk!" She growled aloud as she ran forward. Linda swung her axe and ran forward. But Sierra had a secret weapon that was training. In secret. But she didn't want to use it yet.

"_Ground Dasher!_" She shouted, just before the axe made contact with her sword.

"You can use artes now?" Linda exclaimed surprised as she got hit

"Who said I never could?" She replied back, cheekily.

"Beast!" She shouted, as the Ground Dasher did its job. The moment the spell had finished, Linda got hit with Beast.

"This is the fight to death, or fatigue?" Karol asked Yuri after a while of clings and clanks of .

"Well, I don't really know. But, whatever, Let's just watch. Sierra usually deals with this pretty well." And he was right. Sierra was from far from her calm state. She was satisfied. Not with revenge. But satisfied with her anger flown out.

"You haven't suffered like I had. You actually have your memories of your true parents. I don't know who my parents are. I don't have any memories of childhood. I swear I've suffered more than you do. All I have is my locket and these bells of my true heritage. So, I'll drop. I don't really have the time to talk about these things to you. See you soon, my dear friend." Sierra said, as she knocked her out unconscious, using the sensitive spot on her neck trick.

"Let's go. She'll wake up in a while. Hurry!" She shouted, smiling as the rest, who were talking and stuff, running up the hill they could see.

* * *

"What was that about your true heritage?" Rita asked. She turned around, patted her back.

"Have you ever met your true parents?" Sierra asked Rita back, in the same questioning tone.

"They died when I was young." She replied back smoothly.

"Well, I don't know what happened to me, but I was found in Halure by a couple, and sent to their orphanage at the age of three, so I really don't know. They could be dead or alive, hopeful or unhopeful, I don't really kn-oh shit!" She explained, with the sudden exclamation at the end, since she saw something in front of them.

A group of knights.

"I guess I'll try to do something myself." Sierra said recklessly, as she took out her sword. The rest of the group took out their weapons as Yuri ran. Sierra was already close to a knight, slicing the weakest part of their armour, the neck.

"You know how much I hate doing this? A lot. But I really don't have a choice." She grumbled to herself as she slashed another knight's neck. Rita was blasting them to smithereens, and Estelle was healing and slicing, apologising every now and then. Karol was cutting their legs off, literally and Raven was piecing arrows through the knight's hearts.

By now, they were on the top of the mountain.

And all of the sudden, something came to view. Two people. Of the knights.

"Flynn!" The two shouted. Flynn's head instantly turned around.

"Sodia, Witcher." He said in a monotone voice.

"Come back to the knights!" They shouted. Flynn smiled softly and walked up to them.

"Sorry, I never left on my own accord. I got stripped of my rank. Haven't you noticed why you became the Captain?" Sierra chuckled a little.

"Well, well. Looks like we have the three generations of the same brigade here." She finally said as she walked up to the three, relieving the tension.

"Captain Sierra!" The two shouted. She laughed moving her left hand in the shoo action.

"Please, don't call me that. It makes me feel older than I am." She said, smiling.

"We thought you disappeared!" The two said, Sodia shaking her hand and Witcher hugging her.

"Well, no. I left on my accord. I accomplished what I set out to do in that period of time. So, I left." She replied back, laughing slightly.

"So you did leave. I couldn't believe it before... but now I see why."

"Well, Sodia, or shall I say, Captain Sodia, good luck. See you around next time. We're kinda in a hurry." Sierra said, smiling. She only heard one thing from her mouth.

"Shouldn't you be nicer to your elders?" Sierra laughed as she ran, the rest of the group following her.

"Who said you were more mature than I am?" She muttered under her breath, Judith the unfortunate one to hear her.

"So I assume that..." Sierra turned around to face her.

"That?"

"You've met a talking monster in your travels?" Judith asked casually.

"...How do you know?"

"Oh, I just do. Actually, we've met one too." Sierra stopped running.

"Judith... are you connected with...?"

"Phaeroh? Yeah." They had changed paces and, they were at the highest point of the hill that was surrounded by the forest.

"I see. I won't ask any more questions. Well, let's get ourselves to Myorzo."

And then Judith asked the most ridiculous question in the whole planet.

"Are you a Krityan?" Sierra looked at her, offended at first, but then she started to laugh.

"Krityan? I doubt it. I can't talk to Entelexeia. Though you aren't the first person to mistaken me as one. I'm pretty sure I'm human. Maybe it's the blue hair and blue eyes. But I've heard most Kritya don't fight. They're more of the scholar type, correct?" Sierra asked. Judith looked offended for a second but then smiled.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that they don't fight. I'm an exception, though." She explained. Sierra laughed.

"Well, why don't you ring the bell, so we can go to Myorzo? I'm quite curious of the hometown of the Kritya. I mean, no one knows where it is, so I wonder how they work these days." Sierra said. Judith smiled.

"And it would be nice to see where you come from, Judith." Everyone looked at her confused. How did she know where Judith came from.

"Well, I've read in a book that Myorzo was once in Mt. Temza. But it just disappeared. So I suspect this Myorzo is the exact the same as the one that existed before the Great War, correct?"

"Yes, you are right. I wonder which book you read."

"Honestly, I don't know."

* * *

Me: Awe me! I can write a chapter in a day!

Yuri: .....

Flynn: ......

Me: I-I see. I'll just walk back to the Abyss crew.

Sierra: Don't!

Me: Why?

Sierra: Because they're currently partying!

Me: They do that all of the time.

Raven: I'd really love ta follow yer group over there.

Me: I don't own anything.

Sodia: Review?

Witcher: Please?

Yuri: Cat eyes and applehead!

Me: Well, before I get a headache from the namecalling, I'm outta here! And yes, I made up incantations, since every character have different incantations. Yes, they might be lame, but whatever, they're sufficient for my uses.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Outside of Myorzo

**Chapter 4 Missing Outside of Myorzo**

Judith took the bell from her pocket and rung it. Something unusual happened. A portal appeared right beside Sierra. Though it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Suddenly a jellyfish like bubble appeared above them. Everyone stared at the object surprised.

"Is that...?" Rita asked. Judith nodded.

"Yes. That is the Home of the Kritya, Myorzo. I think we'll need Ba'ul, so I call him."

"Sierra-sempai? Are you alright?" Sierra didn't look up. She looked beside her. Where the portal was. She saw something on the ground, where she knelt down and picked up. It wasn't something significant to the average person's eye. But to her's, it was. It a piece of paper that just appeared via a portal. Now that was something you wouldn't see every day.

"Eh? I'm sorry, Patty. I just thought I saw something interesting."

"Well, Ba'ul is here, so we can go to Myorzo, now." Rita said, as she climbed aboard the ship. The rest of them followed on, Sierra lagging behind.

And Raven started to worry a little bit.

Because her face paled significantly at a single piece of paper.

* * *

They flew into the jelly mass of something covering the city to find themselves off the Fiertia, and onto land. There, they were met by many people.

"So you are the ones who opened the gate to Myorzo. Welcome to the home of the Kritya." One of the Krityans said.

"It's good to be back." Judith said, smiling.

"So you are one of the Kritya who left our town? Judith, am I right?" Another one of the townspeople asked.

"Yes. Quite surprised you remember me." She said, giggling.

"Well, it's hard to forget-" But the first townsperson stopped talking when he saw the face Judith wore.

"Well, anyways. To business. Could we see the mayor?" She asked. The townspeople nodded, pointing at the biggest building of the whole weird place.

"Our mayor takes walks in the morning, so you'll have to find him." And the large group of townspeople left.

And Rita exploded in confusion.

"This place is a place without blastia?" She shouted. Sierra walked up to her and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent anymore shoutings.

"Even though I've never been to a place like this before, it's possible to have a place without blastia. It's just ironic that the makers of blastia abandoned it." Sierra said, looking at Judith.

"After the creation of the Hermes blastia, they stopped relying on it, learning the dangers it could cause." Judith explained. I mean, in the game, how does she remember these things? Didn't she leave at a young age?

"Is that the mayor over there?" Karol asked, pointing at a man, who was pretty tall, and funny looking.

"Yeah. That's him."

"He looks weird already. I mean, who the heck dresses up like that?" Karol said.

"Let's just say he's a weird mayor of a weird town." Judith said, laughing slightly at Karol comment.

* * *

They met the mayor, and they were directed to go inside his house immediately. Now, that confused majority of the people.

"So, we're walking into his house with permission?" Karol asked for the billionth time in a row. Sierra had kept her patience intact, and so did Yuri. But the rest of them were annoyed at his questioning.

"Sierra, are you alright?" Raven asked. Now, this was one thing strange thing. Raven never flirts with Sierra. Though there were two possible reasons.

One. She's strong, and she could slice him in a second.

Two. She could spill his identity in a split second.

"Did you ask anything, Raven?" Sierra asked back. He looked at her confused at her ignorant state.

"Nothing. I said absolutely nothing." Sierra went back to her thinking state. The place felt normal and somewhat comforting to her. Something in her head tingled in her head, a sensation of an instinct that told her something that she knew the place quite well. Though, she was pretty sure she didn't know the place.

"Ahh... you are here!" They all they turned around. The crazy, weirdo mayor walked up to them.

"So what do you want to know?"

"We want to know why the Entelexeia hate the Child of the Full Moon." Yuri said.

And all the mayor did was smile...

* * *

After the annoying explanation of the Child of the Full Moon, and basically the truth, Estelle ran away. It was like a free time session. Everyone started to wander around the town for a little bit. Because they were quite aware that Estelle was in an emotion breakdown. Though what they didn't know was...

The secrets behind the scenes.

Ok, ok. It was about afternoon when everyone met up. Everyone apart from Raven and Estelle. Sierra was missing too, but Yuri actually knew where she was.

"Where is Estelle?" He asked aloud. The rest of the group gave him concerned glances.

"Where's the old man?" Rita wondered aloud. The rest of the group changed their worried faces to looks of confusion.

And then Sierra walked in.

"It's bad news. Estelle's belongings aren't here. Raven's aren't here either. Which means they left already. Or they got kidnapped. Which is possible, since we bumped into Sodia in the forest."

And everyone gasped in a concerned way, well apart from the cool headed Yuri, who just gave another concerned glance in Sierra's direction.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that old man the next time I see him! I'm gonna kill him for kidnapping Estelle." Rita growled aloud. They were on their way to Yormgen, on Sierra's request. She wanted to see Linda's great grandfather grave, to return the memento of her mother back to her family.

"But Rita, think of it, Raven could've been kidnapped along with Estelle." Sierra said, in her frenzy daze.

"And why would they want to kidnap the old man?" Yuri asked. And, by the way, Flynn wasn't saying anything. He felt bad, even though it was no longer his job to look after her. He just cared about her, still. And so did Yuri. But he didn't want to look like Flynn, all gloomy and stuff.

"Maybe it's because he's in Altosk?" Judith said, saying it more like a question.

As they got closer to Yormgen, they found out something.

That the place was in ruins.

* * *

The group stood behind a large piece of ruin, in which they heard two voices.

"Yes, yes. Yeager, she's there." Sierra suddenly lurched slightly. The rest of them were oblivious, well, apart from Yuri. Her face suddenly paled at the sight of a third person walking in.

"Good. Vut, where is she?" Yeager asked. The voice laughed and then spoke.

"She's in Baction." And then the two disappeared. The third person stood there, confused for a second. And then...

"Captain Sierra." She flinched and looked beside her, facing Witcher.

"Ehh...uhh... hi." She said, laughing slightly. She walked out of her hiding spot along with everyone else.

"Captain Sierra." She turned around and smiled.

"Seriously, don't call me Captain Sierra. Sierra works fine. You freak me out when you say it like that, Sodia." She replied back to the said.

"Well, what are you doing here, anyways?" Sodia asked, as she watched Sierra's lips turn into a smile.

"I was hoping that I could return Linda's mother's watch to her great grandmother's grave. But it seems like I'll be holding onto it for a while." She said, laughing slightly.

"And, by the way, Sodia. What the hell were you doing in Nordopolica?" Flynn asked, calmly, but then you could see the rage in his eyes burn out his innocence. Flynn was about to continue, but Sierra took his arm, which was pointing in her direction and pushed it down. He looked at her confused, but her face clearly said 'I'll deal with it'.

"Sodia, might I inquire what happened in Nordopolica? And please, don't lie, because I'll be tempted to slice and dice." She asked, quite sweetly. Though the voice was sickly to most ears, it wasn't to Sodia's.

"I blocked the roads to Nordopolica on the Commandant's orders." She said, in a captain-y sort of way, like a true knight.

"What were you doing! I'm pretty sure I taught you better than that! I thought I taught you to make your own decisions, knight or not! If they were wrong ideas, disagree with them, The knightly way is to protect and care for the people! Do you think being a nuisance to people is a duty?" Sierra had exploded. That was the simplest way to put her feelings. Explode. Sodia and Witcher both flinched at her outburst of outrage.

"I-I did it because I b-believed in him, the C- no, Alexei." She stammered out, purely scared at what she could do. She didn't know what Flynn was thinking of her, but she could definitely tell what Sierra was thinking.

Anger. Disgust. Disrespect. Or ADD.

"You still believed him, even though you knew he was doing the wrong things? What would happen if Flynn here told you to go die? Would you do it?" She asked, creating a scene. Flynn, nor anyone for that matter, wanted to get involved, but Sierra had already involved him, whether he liked it or not.

"I wouldn't." She said, quite confidently. Sierra sighed, unclenching her fist. She didn't want to start pulling out punches, but in her 'anger fit' she wouldn't know. It was as if someone possessed her momentarily, pulling out the built up anger in her.

"So, I presume, according to what I heard that Lady Estellise is in Baction?" She asked, smiling again. Everyone, well, apart from four people, were shocked. Shocked at her sudden change of mood.

"That was a huge..." Karol started, but he could figure out the last two words.

"Mood swing, nanoja." Patty finished for him. ('nanoja' is the English written form of the Japanese characters な, の and じゃ, Patty's catchphrase)

"Yes. I have no idea what the C-no, Alexei is doing, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Lady Estellise. Please, rescue her! I'll do what I can about the other parts of his plan." And she left, Witcher following her, but he waved before he left. She smiled slightly at the wave before turning around.

"So… where is this 'Baction' place?" Yuri asked. Sierra looked at the other people's faces, which looked directly at her. She shrugged.

"Why look at me? I'm just as clueless as you on this one." Sierra said, smiling sadly. So, everyone turned their eyes on Flynn. He looked at them nervously, but if you looked carefully, you could see the small bit of confidence written on his face.

"I've heard of it. They say it's in the middle of Hyponia-" He was about to continue when Rita started to run.

"Rita! Where are you going?" Yuri shouted. Rita turned around and gave him the 'why the hell are you asking' look

"Rescuing Estelle! No point standing here and waiting for her!" She shouted, like her face said, with the 'why the hell are you asking' tone.

And all the rest of the group did was follow her.

With Flynn lagging behind, of course.

* * *

Once Judith had called Ba'ul, they were in the air, on their way to Hyponia. Basically, where they started, as the Egothor Forest was on Hyponia in the first place. So, in a few words, they went around in circles!

But as they flew over the forest, they saw something large. A large robot, if you could call it like that, 'walking' in the sea.

And all Judith did was stare at something.

The cannon. Sierra's face paled significantly as she could hear the sound of something familiar.

The activation of the laser cannon on….

The HERACLES!

And then there was a large beam of a bright, white light, which, after it stopped, a really loud shriek could be heard.

And Judith's face was all screwed up, in concentration. And then her face paled.

"That… that shriek was… an Entelexeia… getting hit." She blurted out slowly, each word like a knife to everyone's bodies, slicing them. Sierra sighed and gave the… walking whatchamacallit, a disgusted look before disappearing into the spacious confines of the cabins. Flynn looked at the thing in confusion before, well, running off into the shadows, as they say.

* * *

Sierra was sitting on her side of the bunk bed. The top one on the left most corner of the cabin. She shared it with Patty, which, to your surprise, she keeps cook books under the bed. She just laid there, staring at the ceiling. A flashback had hit her.

_Flashback_

_It all happened in Desier. The continent of Desier. The boiling hot place. The place where the Sands of Kogorh is. They, as in Sierra and Linda were in Mantaic, resting. But that's not where it happened._

_It was in the Sands of Kogorh were they were trying to reach Yormgen, the place of Linda's heritage._

_Once Linda had axed the heck out of a normal monster, which wasn't too unknown to the place, they saw something that didn't look in place._

_A flying, looking mon- ok, ok, forget the description. You'll shouldn know what he looks like, they saw Phaeroh._

"_What is that thing?" Linda asked Sierra. But all she did was tremble in her shoes. She had no idea what it was. And it was taller than her, menacing._

"_You. The one with blue hair." Since Linda had brown hair, Sierra looked at the head of the…ok, ok I'll stop calling the Entelexeia, it._

"_You are dangerous to this world. You are an insipid poison to this world, but do not fear. I will not kill you now. There is another one like you I will watch first. Shall that one fail in proving me wrong, then you shall both die. Until we meet again, farewell." And the monster disappeared._

_Linda looked at her, confused. She was trembling in her shoes, and looked like she was freezing to death, when the reality was that they were melting to death._

_And they never went there again, as the two turned back, and headed back to Mantaic._

When she opened her eyes, that's when she realized that she was swearing and panting, like she woke up from a horrific nightmare.

* * *

Me: Hi.

Yuri: That's my line.

Me: Well, whatever. As I might have forgotten to mention, this is an AU. Well, not one hundred percent, but it is. And is it Yeager or Regaey that speaks with the funny accent? I really can't be bothered figuring it out, and I can't remember since the last time I play the game was a few years ago. All I remember is that one of them can't pronounce their 'b's properly and says them as 'v's.

Yuri: Whatever.

Raven: Oh! Oh! Can I do the disclaimer!

Me: Whatever go ahead.

Raven: This charming lady doesn't own anything, apart from the original character, who is also good looking. And she would really love ta see you review.

Me: ... Not love. Just... I'd like to see.

Yuri: Oh hell.


	5. Chapter 5: Baction, Save Estelle!

**Chapter 5 Baction, Save Estelle!**

"Sierra? Sierra?" No response. It was as simple as that. They had landed at an ancient shrine, where they suspected Baction was.

"Sierra?" Another voice spoke. But she didn't listen. The eerily feeling she was getting from the shrine made her scared, and interested at the same time. You know, curiosity overflowing in her body.

"Sierra." This time, three voices spoke at the same time. She looked up with glazed eyes. And then that's when Yuri and Flynn smacked their foreheads in unison.

"Oh no."

"Oh hell." The two said, and I'm pretty sure you know who said what. Sierra got up from her lying down position to look at them.

"So, are we going?" She asked, her voice monotone. The rest of the group gave her a weird look before nodded. She nodded, before snapping herself out of it.

"…What did I do this time?" She asked, in an exasperated tone. The group now gave her another weird look, as if to ask what the hell was going on. Yuri responded.

"Just freaking the heck out of the rest of us." He replied as if it was nothing. She laughed slightly before smacking her head lightly.

"Ok, ok. Someone explain to me what's going on before I go crazy." Rita said, giving the look that gave everyone chills.

"I get apparent 'personality changes' at random times. I don't remember these moments, but apparently I look like I'm possessed." She said, in a sort of thinking way. Yuri nodded.

"Yeah. Don't get freaked out by it. A simple way to snap her out of it is to smack her." He said, laughing. She gave him a glare that could give the Kratos a run for his money.

"O-ok… don't do that." He said, a slightly frightened. Slightly. But that was enough to give Rita here some dangerous vibes.

"L-let's go now…" Flynn said, recovering the group successfully after an awkward moment and silence.

* * *

They stood in front the entrance.

THE ENTRANCE TO THE GLORIOUS BACTION!

…Sorry, won't do that again.

"Ok guys. We go in here, rescue Estelle and get out of here." Yuri said. Karol nodded in agreement. Sierra looked at Yuri's serious face and cracked a smile before stifling her laughter, her hand gracefully covering her mouth.

"Oh? Yuri, you're actually serious for once. Could it be…?" Sierra managed to say out before her laughs took over her. Yuri gave her a weird, confused and then disgusted look. It took him approximately thirty seconds longer to figure out what she was implying, compared to the rest of the group.

"I don't like, like her!" He exclaimed, his face turning red. The rest of the group laughed and then they entered the eerie place, the vibes the place was giving off gone.

* * *

They were inside. Simple as that? Of course not! The place would've given a normal person the creeps. It was cold, slightly damp, monster filled. Just like an average child's nightmare. Yes, that kind of included Karol, but he… grew up and decided not to show his fear.

"You know, out of the few days, the only person that hasn't cooked is Sierra." Karol said, laughing slightly. Yuri turned around to face him.

"Well, I don't mind to have Sierra's cooking. It's not as destructively bad as someone I know here." He replied back, quickly facing to the front. But half way, he sent a wink to the person he was referring to. Sierra caught just a glimpse of it, but still laughed, or giggled.

"Actually, it's more like… a game of chance. It can be perfectly good, or horrifically bad." She said, smiling. The person that the two were referring two gave them a stubborn look.

"Is my cooking that bad?" He asked. He being Flynn. The two nodded their heads in unison. And then he looked at the rest of the group. They too nodded their heads. He sighed, but Patty's comment put the icing on the cake, the cherry on top, you get it.

"We don't need those thrills in cooking." No one retorted against that point. But then they really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a fourteen year olds trusted frying pan. And she was the best cook in the whole group.

"You know, did anyone spray a Holy Bottle?" Yuri asked. The whole group looked at him in confusion. They weren't too far in the dungeon, so they hadn't been attacked by any monsters yet.

"We thought you did, Yuri." Judith said, looking at him with questioning eyes. The rest of the group looked at him, until they saw…

A…

Group of knights!

"So, no one did, eh?" Sierra said, pulling her sword out of her sheath. The rest of them got ready for battle.

"Well, it tells us one thing. The Imperial Knights have some work here. And chances are Estelle is here." Rita said, as she started to cast.

* * *

They dealt with the knights, one by one. That was only way. I mean, if you destroyed them one by one, like having everyone slash at one, they're weak. If they're in a pack, they're strong. But there was one thing that happened during that battle.

Sierra was careless enough to have her arm sliced. No, not in half, but a deep gash appeared.

"Sierra!" Karol shouted. She looked up to him, her arm closing up the wound.

"I'm fine. Just… fight." She said, as she used her 'Heal' arte. It had worked, though some of the evidence stayed behind. Like a scar, and a heck load of blood. But she didn't mind. It was the scar of war, wasn't it? So her black cloak was soaked in blood. But yet again, she didn't mind.

And once it was finally over, she stood up, wincing slightly at the after pain of being healed. Ironic isn't it?

"Are you alright, Sierra?" Judith asked. Sierra nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was distracted. This is what I get for being inexperienced." She said, laughing slightly. Flynn shook in anger.

"This is no laughing matter! You could've lost your arm!" Flynn. The Great Flynn Scifo had exploded. The built up guilt had, in an instant, turned into anger. And just all came down, almost like an avalanche, actually.

"...You know Flynn. There's one thing you can't control. Your emotions. You are the same Flynn that I met eleven years ago." She said, as she walked forward. Yuri, who watched the scene with interest, and smiled.

"Yuri, tell her it's a lie." He said calmly. Yuri laughed a bit more audibly before patting his back.

"Sorry, but I have to go with Sierra there. You really need to learn how to control your emotions." He said. Flynn looked away. And he didn't speak for the remainder of the dungeon.

And after a few moments of silence, with the occasion monster cry, or a spray of a Holy Bottle, or a swing from a knight's sword…

"Flynn! Watch out!" Karol and Sierra shouted. He stopped walking and opened his closed eyes.

"You dummy! You were just about to crash into that pillar! Watch out next time!" Rita shouted. Now that was more expected from Rita, since she was quiet ever since they entered the place. Strangely quiet. But then she was worried to high heaven about Estelle, so it wasn't that strange.

* * *

"So… what else do you fight with, Sierra?" Karol asked. He was quite interested in her fighting method, because it was slightly different from Yuri's. It was more elegant, but ever so strangely, she was weaker than him. But then, she had almost incredibly fast speed.

"Well, what do you guy's fight with?" They all felt weird. As they went deeper and deeper in the dungeon, they could feel the air (not the aer) start to become dense, and denser. And the place was getting damper, and damper, due to the plants that were growing all over the walls. As estimated by Karol, they were close to the end. Though, ever since when was the map maker right?

"Well, I fight with axes, hammers and swords. Though occasionally, my bag works too." Karol said surprisingly proudly, considering his probable emotional state to be haywire.

"I fight with spears. Or staves. Or occasionally, when I'm not using either of them, my boots. They're really good at causing unexpected pain." Judith said, laughing a little.

"You're… joking, right?" Rita asked. She was a little freaked out. Just a little.

"Yes. Of course." Judith replied.

"I fight with whatever works well within my research materials. But mainly, books, whips and scrolls. Though when I don't have any of them, I use my belt." Rita said. She had finally contributed to the conversation. They had gone one more floor deeper. And that's when they had to stop. Yuri had ran out of Holy Bottles in his pack.

"Hey, Captain Karol! Do you have any Holy Bottles in your bag?" He asked. Karol sighed.

"Man, we're out already? Well, I don't think we have any left. We used the last at Mt. Temza, and someone forgot to get more." He said, glaring at Yuri. Yuri flinched a bit before muttering an apology.

"I…I have a few." A person mumbled nervously. She really didn't want her stock to go empty. But there was no choice. They were desperate. But only Flynn heard it.

"Hey, Yuri! Sierra's got a few." He said, in her place. Sierra took her backpack from her back off and opened it, revealing everyone's favorite monster (enemy) evasive bottle.

"Good. I don't want to fight until I'm exhausted." Yuri said, as he took one and sprayed it. (Really, do you spray it, or pour it on your body? I'm pretty sure you don't eat it…)

"And I never found out what Sierra uses." Karol mumbled as they got to a door, which they had suspected was the basement of the place.

* * *

"Estelle!" Rita shouted, as they opened the door. They found themselves in the basement, where Alexei stood on the pedestal. Yuri was holding his sword, well not really his sword, the Dein Nomos in his hands quite securely.

"Ahh… so you came for Her Highness?" He said, laughing. Estelle was trapped in a vortex of something that she couldn't get out of. And as Rita had discovered a few minutes ago, it was a vortex of aer, which had a difficult formula that she couldn't even break.

"Get Estelle out of there NOW!" Yuri shouted, in a commanding voice.

"Yuri Lowell. You have the Dein Nomos, don't you?" Alexei said calmly. He gritted his teeth.

"I've been looking for that sword for a while now. Pity that it comes to me when I no longer need it."

"Lady Estellise!" Flynn shouted. Estelle looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Well, I don't have any time. I'll be off now. Schwann, deal with them." He said, before leaving.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Now that was unexpected. The voice came from Sierra. Alexei stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" He asked. She sighed.

"I believe…" She started. She put her hands behind her back and took off the locket. It was a gold locket, with beautifully engraved swirly patterns on it. And on the back, there were words.

_To my dear, late wife, I will wear this for life, in her honour._

Was all it said. She threw it at Alexei. He caught it and looked at it. With opened eyes.

"…this is yours." She finished. He took it by the chain and swung it a little. It shone under the small amount of light in the room.

"How do you know that this is mine?" He asked, his voice quite shakily. She laughed slightly.

"Look inside." She said. He opened it and found himself facing something he hadn't seen in seventeen years. The locket he had lost. With the picture of his dear late wife.

"…How long have you had it for?" He asked, his voice wavering more and more. She laughed again, except a little louder.

"Now, that's confidential to me. Why should I tell you? Does it matter? I know it was yours because you told me, when I was in the knights, that you lost a locket like the one I wore. Though I think you've forgotten about that moment." She said. And then that's when he noticed who she was.

"You are…!"

"I am Captain Sierra Corlese. Well, former captain anyways. I suggest that you stop your foolish plans. Before I personally make it my plan to make sure you are stopped. Dead, or alive." She said, her cheeriness gone. It was like the venom in her voice was really deadly. And she really made it sound like she meant it.

Alexei took one good look at her before running away. Estelle right behind him. She sighed.

"ESTELLE! (Or in Flynn's case LADY ESTELLISE!)" The whole group apart from Sierra shouted.

"Oh well, that didn't work." She said, smacking her forehead.

* * *

Me: Hello! And Good- whatever time you read this (morning/afternoon/evening/night!)

Yuri: Didn't you say that you had to tell people something?

Me: Oh yes! I made Sierra a little less stronger, because, as someone helped me pointed out that I had indulged in Sierra (aka, mary-sueish) which I find too hard to do, because...I just normally can't help it. But she is important in the story as well, so I had to make her a little useful too.

Yuri: I see, you said that to clear up some confusion?

Me: Yeah.

Flynn: She doesn't own ToV. Or any random references made in the making of this chapter. She like reading reviews, you know. Helps her change ideas and such.

Me: ....Flynn, that was wayy to much info. And I'm pretty sure that's Luke knocking at the door.

(outside) Luke: FLYNN! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET MY CLOTHING FROM?

(outside) Asch: YURI! WHERE IN THE NAME OF AULDRANT DID YOU GET MY OUTFIT FROM!

Yuri, Flynn: Oh shoot.

Me: Well, I ain't involved, so don't look at me.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle With The Betrayed

**Chapter 6 Battle With The Betrayed**

All of the sudden they could hear the clangs of someone walking, with metal boots on. Everyone turned to that direction but they couldn't see the person. Because the light that once had illuminated the room was now gone, the place all dark.

"Who's there?" Rita shouted. The person came out of the shadows. The person, who they discovered on first sight, was a man, wearing an orange Imperial Knight's clothing. Sierra gaped for a second before walking up to him.

"Captain Schwann." She said. Everyone looked at her in stupidity. She turned to Repede, who sat there patiently. She flashed him a smile and a nod and he went crazy on him.

"Whoa! Repede! What are you doing?" Karol exclaimed. Repede was licking the man's head like crazy. When he finally got off him, which seemed ages, the man, or 'Captain Schwann' as Sierra had called him sighed.

"There's no way to fool that dog's senses." Everyone, literally, everyone in the party gasped.

"Old man?"

"Raven?"

Those were the only two words that could be heard. Because only two people spoke. And that was Karol and Yuri. But I'm pretty sure you know the order they spoke in.

"Captain Sierra, I ask that you return to the knights." He 'asked'. Sierra gave him the 'what are you talking about' look.

"Hey, old man, or Captain Schwann, or Raven, which ever you prefer. One, I'm no longer in the knights, and there shouldn't be one way of you knowing me. How do I know you, might you ask? I used to be in your brigade, after you left." She seethed out; giving him the ultimate glare yet again, which could've give Kratos Aurion a run for his money.

"The Commandant has told me about you. And I knew you when you were a kid." She gasped. And the spluttered saliva. And then she staggered back. It was like the ultimate blow, a knife to her brain, not heart. And then she regained her cold, cold, cold self. The self that usually came out. The self with the glazed eyes.

"If you truly know me, then we fight." She spat as she took her sword out of its sheath. The slicing of her arm in a previous fight had lower her attack strength, as it still caused problems for her, but once treated, it would be fine, but sadly, it couldn't. Everyone else took out their main weapons out of their places and held them, every since person doing a battle pose. They couldn't really bother doing party formation, like before, when only four attacked and three were backups, just in case.

"Then fight." He said, calm as ever. His 'manly musk' self was no longer lingering. It was like he played a double life. This side was his serious side. They were fighting against Schwann, not Raven, as he pulled out his sword.

"Charge!" Sierra shouted as she sprinted at him. Rita stood at the back casing spells, Yuri charged a minute after she did, followed by Flynn and then Judith, who just walked a little before running back, playing Rita's guard. Patty stood with Karol, which the two had ran off to the side, Karol charging up to him from the side while Patty shot at him with her newly bought gun from Nordopolica.

"How could you? How could you betray us?" Karol shouted one round after his first of slashing at Schwann. Schwann faced him as he dodged, only receiving half the damage he should've.

"Because I could." He said, calmly. Though somewhere in the calmness, you could feel the coldness in his voice. There was no cheeriness or anything in that voice. No warmth, nothing.

"Raven…" Judith said, as she slashed him. He took it full force.

"I could never hurt such a beautiful lady…" He said his second persona showing, the warmth and cheeriness temporarily back. Rita gasped halfway through her spell, but continued it anyways.

"You're back to your old self old man." Yuri said as he ran behind him while he was busy with Sierra.

"Sorry, but that's the last time you're seeing that." He said, his stern voice coming back and the coldness back.

"Captain Schwann. Why do you still follow Alexei?" Flynn asked. His second persona flashed a little before being overridden by his first persona.

"Because his plans are truly right." He said, ultimately lying, but whatever. He was now fighting Karol, who had tears in his eyes as he fought. He was also dodging Rita's spells and Patty's bullets. But there was one thing he didn't expect.

To be on the receiving end of two Holy Lances.

"_Holy Lance!_" A male voice shouted, and enunciated. That was the only voice he had expected.

"_Holy Lance!_" That was a female voice. One that he didn't expect. He knew Rita couldn't cast Holy Lance, and he knew that neither Judith nor Patty could either.

"Surprise, surprise?" A voice spoke behind him. She slashed him with her sword, surprising him. He turned around to see the cheeky face of Sierra.

"Since when could you use so complicated artes?" He asked as he turned around and fought Yuri.

"Since when did I always tell the truth?" She replied back, realizing that her personality change had diminished.

"You treated me so well! Almost like… my father…" Karol said as he swung his sword. The poor kid was in at a mental dead end. That was the thing that power Sierra's power. The feelings of denial. The feelings of hate. The feelings of betrayal.

"_Ground Dasher!_" She shouted making sure it would hit him. And surprise, surprise, it did. And right in the middle of his body too.

"Good job, Captain Sierra." He said, laughing a little. That was what she really didn't like. Mockery. She didn't like to be pitied, especially in battle.

"Raven…no, Schwann, I might've never known you in my life, but I'm pretty sure you hold the secrets that I will never know. And that is why I-" She was about to slash when she noticed something.

"Savage Wolf Fury!" Yuri shouted. And he was almost gone. This was the opportunity to show what she had wanted to. Her anger. Her sorrow. Her secret life. Her memories. Everything she didn't know, that was her life goal, to find her true heritage.

"-I'll find it. My true heritage." She continued. She slashed her blade at him, like her quick slash, except there was a white light that engulfed the blade, and then a weird pattern appeared on contact with Schwann.

"Justice's Glyph!" She shouted and the weird pattern, which resembled the pattern on the locket that she once wore, exploded. That force was enough to make her drop her own sword. And then he fell, himself using his sword as an aid to help him stay upright, on his knees.

"Emilia… I'm sorry." He breathed out, but since it was quiet, everyone heard him. Sierra gave him a questioning look, like everyone else did.

"'Emilia'? Who the heck is that?" Rita asked. Schwann gave them a weird look. And then charged at them again, aiming for Sierra, who was weaponless. But she had stopped him, with something other than her sword.

A dagger.

"Sorry, but just because I have my sword on the ground, doesn't mean I'm defenseless." She said, as she slashed where his heart was. And then there was gasps all round.

"You-you're heart…" Karol breathed out, his face all screwed up.

"It's a blastia, nanoja." Patty said, as she walked up to him, cautiously.

"That's a hermes blastia. Why didn't Ba'ul pick it up before?" Judith mused. His 'Schwann persona' was long gone, and his 'Raven persona' was in action.

"Maybe it's because it runs on my life force." Or maybe not. His Schwann self was still there.

"A blastia that runs on life force…" Rita muttered. She was extremely curious at this. But she couldn't really be bothered at that moment. The moment she thought about research, that's when Estelle sprung in her mind, which meant she would start thinking about rescuing her.

And then…

BOOM!

"What was that?" Flynn exclaimed. Schwann looked at them.

"Alexei plans to bury you alive here." He said. They gave him 'what the hell' looks.

"With you inside?" He nodded. And then a heck load of rubble got the door. Sierra took no chances now. She got out one the dagger and threw it at the pile, casting an arte.

"_Holy Lance!_" She shouted. And along with the dagger, the pile of rocks and stuff had been dislodged, leaving a path up the stairs.

"Come on, let's go!" She shouted in desperation. Everyone apart from Karol, who was on the ground. And then a piece of the ceiling fell, which just so happened to be right above Karol. Schwann ran next to him and made it in time, lifting the piece of ceiling right about his own head.

"R-raven…" Karol breathed out. He looked at Schwann, who was struggling to hold the huge piece of ceiling.

"Wait! If you do that, then your heart will surely…" Rita exclaimed and trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Go, kid." He said struggle easily heard in his voice. Karol got up and they and, Sierra at the back. And she was the one to hear the last words of Raven.

"Emilia… I'm truly sorry… I couldn't…"

* * *

"Oh, you guys!" They heard as they exited the place.

"Oh what do you know, Tweedle A and Tweedle B. And Leblanc." Yuri said, sighing. They looked at him in disgust.

"What?" They exclaimed. They, as in the group, didn't know what to do with them so Sierra did the best thing she could. She walked to the front of the group, standing between the two groups. She took a deep breath and…

"Well, here it goes… better work." She mumbled before doing…

"At-ten-SHUN!" She shouted, with the military sounding voice. They stood there, nice and straight as their lances faced up.

"Yes, ma'am!" They shouted in unison. She sighed, and gave them sharp eyes, afterwards, making sure not to lose her temper, her emotions or her mind.

"Listen here, and listen close. Captain Schwann is in the deep, deepest part of this shrine. Now, do you know where Alexei is?" She asked, giving the answer that they were going to ask quickly.

"On the Heracles, ma'am." And then they heard a boom…

"…I'm sorry, troops. But that was…" Sierra said, with fake regret. Everyone gasped when they heard the boom, or thud. And the soldiers looked at her, with almost tears in their eyes.

"Captain Sierra, please tell us that wasn't…wasn't… our captain!" Leblanc shouted. She looked down, her eyes shaded with the loose bits of hair.

"…Yes, that was. Sorry, troops." She said, yet again, with fake regretful-ness. That the three nights didn't notice was then she looked down, she had moved her arms behind her hand, moving in a swishing motion. Yuri got it and nodded before directing the others to leave.

"Well, troops. Let's shut our eyes for one minute, for Schwann." The three nodded and they shut their eyes. While their eyes were shut she had left, running.

"Fell for it, suckers." She muttered, and smirked as she ran.

* * *

"Who do you think Emilia is?" Rita said, as they stood on the Fiertia. Sadly, they were too tired to go anywhere, so they decided to stop for a little break. It wouldn't matter because something had stopped. It was as if time didn't move, because they saw the Heracles not move. Well, that how Rita felt.

Congratz, you broke the fourth wall, Rita!

"I don't know. I've never heard the name." Yuri replied. Flynn knew who she was referring to, but he didn't know why.

"Flynn, do you know?" Flynn stood there, paling by the moment. But he answered never the less.

"A long time ago, a three year old girl named went missing on a mysteriously snowy night. That girl's name was Emilia. I don't really know much more than that. It's also said that she was from the Upper Quarter of Zaphias." He said.

"Are you sure that you don't know anything else?" Yuri asked as he felt the vibes of his knowledge easily go through the poor 'best friend' of his. He sighed as he took out a small picture.

The girl had dark hair and dark eyes, and she smiled and waved. Sadly, the photo wasn't in colour, but in black and white.

"That's what majority of the knights got when they were looking for her. I found it in the locker room of the training room. So I researched." He replied, giving up the photo.

* * *

Me: Konichiwa! (I've interested you in this 'Emilia' person. Don't worry... you'll find out who she is... eventually. And I just had a random thought... Rita would be smart enough to be able to break the fourth wall, right?)

Yuri (unfortunate jap only translator): Hello!

Flynn: Yuri, exactly what are you doing?

Yuri: Being the unfortunate victim of her crazy attacks.

Me: Gomen, Furin.

Yuri: Sorry, Flynn.

Flynn: It's fine.

Estelle: She doesn't own ToV or any stupid references in this story.

Me: Yondekudasai. (and review, please.)

Yuri: Please read.

Me: Arigatou.

Yuri: Thanks.

Me: Sayonara.

Yuri: Bye.

Me: Yuuri-san, arigatou.

Yuri: Thanks, Yu- wait... hang on...

Me: Bye. For real.

Yuri: Thanks for what?


	7. Chapter 7: Testin' Out the Fourth Wall

**Chapter 7 Testin' Out the Fourth Wall**

They were in the air. Whoopdedo.

"…Sierra?" She turned around to face Judith. Her frown probably worried the whole group but she didn't really care. Well, at the time that is. She looked down a little and saw what she was holding in her hands.

Two bells. The two identical ones that used to be on her sword.

"Where did you find them…?" She asked, as she took them from her hands.

"Oh, just at the entrance of Baction." She replied, smiling. Sierra sighed.

"Well, I think that's the Heracles… But I'm way too tired to go. And it doesn't appear to be moving or doing anything for that matter." Sierra said, as she pulled the sleeve of her jacket up, inspecting the cut, now scar, on her left arm.

Congrats Sierra! You too, broke the fourth wall!

"Hey, Yuri!" She shouted. He turned around from talking to Rita and Flynn to face her.

"What?" He asked, giving her a confused look. He moment Flynn saw her holding her arm, he ran to the cabin, coming out with a first aid kit.

"Whoa… that was fast." Sierra said, with a quite squeaky voice. Though her voice was normally a little lower than the average woman's voice, but still, easily distinguishable as a lady. Flynn stood there, treating her closed up wound, mainly massaging it and wrapping it with a bandage.

"Thanks, Flynn." She said, flinching in pain every now and then. Flynn smiled.

"No problems. You just, coincidentally, have the same aura as Lady Estellise." He replied back as he let go of her arm and she sighed.

"Estelle? I have the same aura? I don't know… she seems more of the naïve and elegant type to me." She pondered as she took out her dagger. Everyone gasped at why she took out her dagger. She sighed and threw it over the ship, the dagger landing in sea.

"What did you do, Sierra?" Yuri asked. She turned around, her frown and glazed eyes returning.

"Why should I answer?" She asked bitterly. Her voice had lost its warmth and worry, and it became overconfident.

"Why should I- OUCH!" Her possessed self was about to retort again but Yuri walked up to her, without her knowing, and smacked her. Her glazed eyes suddenly disappeared. And she smiled.

"Noting on how serious you are, Yuri, I can't tell if you're helping me, or angry at me." She chimed as she walked off. The rest looked at her, confused. But both Flynn and Yuri could see through the shell of hers.

"She's faking it. She's depressed. We should stay the night, if Rita and Patty are correct and they aren't doing anything." Yuri said, as he followed her into the cabin. Patty checked her binoculars again.

"Yep, they don't seem to be doing anything, nanoja."

And everything regarding the reason she threw her dagger out the side of the boat, they forgot it all.

* * *

"Who's on cooking duty tonight?" Judith asked. Everyone looked at each other before paling.

"Flynn…is." Patty pointed out the complete obvious. Flynn was about to stand up from everyone sitting in a sitting position, but heard something.

Dice. Dice. Dice. Chop.

"Who's cooking?" He asked. He surveyed everyone in the circle and noticed Sierra was missing. But she was in the cabin, wasn't she?

"I don't know. It can't be Sierra… she's reading a book in the cabin…" Yuri trailed off. That was why she decided not to go. She wanted to create a cover so she could disappear and cook.

"Well, let me see…" Flynn said, walking out of their circle on the boat and to the kitchens. There, he found a person wearing a mysterious chef's hat.

"Are you the Wonder Chef?" He asked, as he walked closer to the person. The person, who he established was a girl, flinched. She shook her head.

"You can't speak?" He asked. She stopped dicing the vegetables and placed the knife down gently. She had shut her eyes as she smiled at him. That smile which he knew. The warm smile which gave him a warm feeling in his heart.

"Sierra?" He asked. She gave him a toothy grin, yet again, with her eyes closed, and filled with cheekiness before going back to dicing the vegetables.

"Sierra? What are you doing here?" He asked, wanting to get behind this 'third' persona of hers. She put down the knife, picking up the board and putting the vegetables in the large pot of boiling water. She then put the board down, turning around, facing Flynn. Her eyes were all puffy and red, like he had expected. What he did expect was the blush she wore. Light pink. She then sighed and took off the chef's hat, her hair falling down. It wasn't in pigtails, it was let loose.

"Find an identity, find a need."

"What does that mean?" He asked, hoping to get the answer. She flicked her hair, to get it out of her eyes. Those blue eyes shone with a little confidence and a little fear.

"Figure that out yourself, Flynn." She said, as she took the pot off the fire. He stood there, watching her struggle. The pot was huge, and almost filled to the top. So he took it from her hands, holding it himself.

"F-flynn…" She breathed out, as she blushed. Though he didn't notice. She sighed and got out the bowls as she followed him out of the room.

* * *

"Where is Flynn? I'm hungry!" Karol exclaimed. And on cue, Flynn came walking, with a pot, a young girl following him. Everyone could smell the nice food. And they all assumed that Flynn made it, as they didn't see the young girl following Flynn.

"Don't tell me… Flynn, you cooked this?" Patty asked. He smiled at her, with a cheeky smile, which didn't come out that often.

"Of course not. She did." He said, moving his head in the direction of the young girl following her. That's when they noticed the girl behind him

"How did you get here?" Yuri asked. She giggled as she put the bowls down.

"Have you checked the cabins?" She asked, in her normal voice. It was a windy night, so her hair covered both her eyes and the blush that lingered. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"Here's the food you've been waiting for, one hundred percent made by me, so there isn't any poison in it." And they all looked at Flynn before serving themselves.

"Whoa, your cooking isn't that bad, Sierra. Who taught you?" Judith asked. She looked at Yuri, smiling with some consideration, she answered.

"A nice lady at the inn, a lady in the castle kitchens and a way too serious man from the Lower Quarter."

Even though they all didn't get the first two, they obviously got the last one.

"H-hey! Ever since when was I serious?" The 'way too serious man from the Lower Quarter' exclaimed, while everyone was laughing. But they couldn't hear him because everyone was laughing.

* * *

It was night time. And Patty checked the place. It wasn't moving, but lights were on. But as far as she could tell, no one was moving. Everyone, apart from herself and another person, were in the cabin, doing what they wanted to do. Ba'ul flew in the skies' going through clouds on Sierra's request. She had no idea what was going on, with her second persona and stuff.

"Ahh… this is too strange." She whispered as Ba'ul flew through another cloud.

"What is strange, Sierra?" She turned around to find herself facing Flynn, who rid himself of his metal armor. All he was hearing as a light blue t-shirt and black pants. Sierra stood there, her hair still loose.

"Flynn, you're going to catch a cold like that." She said, in a low and quiet voice. She was no longer in any mood to uphold a personality, fake or not. She already knew that he knew that she was depressed, so she let it pass.

"What's worrying you? Is it Estelle?" He asked. She sighed. Yes, she did care for the poor, naïve girl, and would've paid anything to swap places with her. But it wasn't that that made her go depressed.

"Doesn't it worry anyone that… I'm…?" She asked. Flynn's eyes widened. It wasn't Estelle that made her depressed, like the others. Though she tried soo hard to hide it, himself and Yuri could see through that tough emotional shell of hers. It was almost like when she tried to hide her 'parents' deaths away from the two. Almost the same. But it wasn't death, he knew it.

"That you're a what?" He asked, confused. She sat on a pile of wooden boxes, looking up to the stars.

"You know, Flynn. It's late for you. You need to get some sleep." He looked at her in confusion. She was evading the question, but he let it pass, since he could tell that she was quite uncomfortable with the topic at hand, mainly from the squirming she was doing, while looking up.

"Since when did the younger ones send the older ones to bed?" He asked, laughing.

"Since now. Go, Flynn. I'm not looking after you if you catch a cold." She said, her cheekiness returning. Well, it was true. If he was to get sick, it would be Sierra looking after him, since Yuri would be laughing, no end.

"How about yourself?" He asked, skeptically. She laughed a little. She faced him to look at his turquoise eyes directly.

"You aren't going to give up, are you, Flynn Scifo?" There was only one time where she would use his full name. When she was serious. Not angry, oh no, she would foul mouth if she was angry.

"Of course I'm not." He replied, in a nonchalant tone. She sighed as she did the next best thing.

"Have a good night, Flynn." She whispered into his ear while doing the finger on the neck trick. He fell limp in her arms. She sighed as she dragged him into the cabins, when she decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

She woke up, alone. There was no one in the cabin, and as far as she knew, there was no one on the boat. Well, according to the silence. There was a small note on the table, though.

_Sierra,_

_Sorry about this, but we decided to leave without you. It was Yuri's decision. He said 'You're injured, so you should stay here'. Judith said that Ba'ul's going to keep you company when you wake up. Patty left you with a stack of pancakes. We're on the Heracles as you wake up, so don't do anything rash. And I'm (Karol) telling you to… not do anything rash, like Flynn said._

_Flynn, Karol._

_PS: Try not to do anything rash while we're gone. Please._

She laughed at the note. In the Captain's cabin, as written on the note, there were a stack of pancakes. Well, that's what she discovered as she entered the room.

She ate through them quickly and was out of that room.

As much as she hated to fight, she didn't want to leave everything to them. And those telling her not to do anything rash guaranteed her that they would do something rash. It was common sense.

* * *

Yuri, Rita, Karol, Judith, Flynn and Patty were currently at the entrance of the Heracles. Actually, they only left a few minutes before Sierra woke up. Actually, make that half an hour. But they were in a small mess. The place was guarded with knights.

So, one by one, they killed each knight from the premises. Until Adecor, Boccos and Leblanc blocked them.

"Oh no. I wish we'd waited for Sierra…" Karol mumbled. Everyone nodded at his statement.

"AT-TEN-SHUN!" And the three knights went into their state, holding their lances up and stuff.

"R-raven?"

"Old man?"

Was what the whole group gasped out. They looked at him with shock before overcoming it.

"You guys, defend the entrance to this place." He ordered, in a military sounding voice.

"Sir, yes, sir." The chanted as they did what they were supposed to do.

"How…how?" Karol gasped. Raven smirked at him for a little bit.

"Someone came to my rescue." He replied, being quite vague. No one could tell what he was talking about.

"Why are you here?" Rita asked. He sighed, pulling out his short sword. Yuri got the message immediately.

"You're here to set accounts with us, aren't you? Well, Brave Vesperia would like to deal with now." Yuri said, sounding dark. Everyone flinched at his way of speaking.

"Your blastia heart could be turned off at any minute now, if Alexei knows your alive…" Judith mused, as she thought of the many possibilities. Raven threw Yuri the sword. Flynn was about to witness a murder, but he knew, just knew that he wasn't going to kill Raven.

Yuri walked up to him, with sword in hand. Raven braced himself for his death.

But all he felt was a large bash to his torso.

* * *

Me: Hello! Sorry about this chapter not having much info on the storyline but I was like 'man, this is way to serious. I've gotta lighten it up. So I did.' Romance glore... Yuri x Estelle fans will have to wait, until Estelle comes back!

Yuri: Care to repeat what you said again?

Estelle (who magically came here): Uhh...w-what did you say?

Me: Oh, you two are going to be a couple, like all of the other traditional games before you guys, like Cless and Mint, Luke and Tear, Lloyd and Colette, etc.. Main Male x Main Female protagonists.

Flynn: Then what's with me and Sierra?

Me: Oh, I dunno. During the character design of her, I thought she would match perfectly with you. She's just like you in some remarks. Huge difference is that she can keep her temper.

Flynn: What?

Me: Oh nothing.

Sierra: Funny. She doesn't own ToV. Review, please?


	8. Chapter 8: Punished

**Chapter 8 Punished**

All he felt was a large bash to his torso. That was all.

Yuri looked at him with all seriousness as he threw the sword to the side.

"Your life belongs to Brave Vesperia now. Where you live or die is up to us, right, Captain Karol?" Karol smiled at him.

"That's perfect, Yuri." He replied. Yuri walked past Raven, waiting for the others at the bottom of the stairs. He saw Karol walk up to him and jump onto his chest, before rebounding right off and landing perfectly on his two feet.

"That's your punishment, Raven." He said, as he walked past. And then Judith walked by. Raven was on the ground, leaning against the wall. And then Judith gave him a hand, which he gracefully accepted.

"Ouch!" He shouted.

"Thanks, Judith, darlin'" He replied. But when he was about halfway up, Judith punched him in the face, before walking away.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." He mumbled. As he tried to stand up, Rita walked by to punch him in the chest. He fell back down. But he didn't say anything, as Rita dusted her hands.

"I just didn't want to miss out on the fun." She said as she walked away. Raven, yet again was halfway on his way of getting up when Patty threw her whole weight at him, in a sort of back tackle.

"Oww…." He groaned out. He stayed down on the ground as he sensed something bad was going to happen. But it never did. Flynn was going to walk up to him when he heard…

"YURI LOWELL! FLYNN SCIFO!" From above. Everyone looked up. There, there was a figure that was falling from, what looked like nothing. And then Patty checked her binoculars.

"It's Sierra nanoja." She said, putting them down. There were no negative emotions in her system. If anything, they were all positive. Though everyone else gasped.

And all Flynn and Yuri did was pale suddenly.

Because they knew, they were screwed.

* * *

The moment Sierra landed in front of them, in a crouching position, she looked like the devil from hell. She walked up to Yuri and Flynn, who were both incredibly pale and worried for her mental health at the same time. And they both stood next to each other.

SMACK!

Right to their cheeks.

Yuri flinched slightly, as his face started to gain its colour again, though there was an obvious handprint left there.

Flynn got off a lot worse, for actually writing the note. Immediately, the entire colour in his face was rushed into his system. And bruises started to form. And her glare was directed at him, and half at Yuri.

"Why the HELL did you leave me there? You tell me not to do anything rash, and you know what I translate that as? That you're going to worry me to Aspio and back!" She exclaimed, her face all red from anger. Rita could feel her pain, just a little. And yet again, the rant continued.

"Am I a useless member? Just because I get my arm cut doesn't mean I'm vulnerable! I'm depressed, yes, and I'm pretty sure you know that, but you don't have to do these things to scare me!" She shouted, tears flowing out of her eyes. It was like… exactly the same face Estelle was giving them back at Baction. The pout.

"N-no, you aren't useless… we just don't want you to get hurt." Flynn replied back, struggling to find a reason. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and sighed.

"Fine then. I'll wait here, with the guards, if you don't want me to get hurt." She said, pulling out a book from her backpack. She was already ready to suffer her defeat, as she sat herself near the front door, reading a book. Flynn, like he did with Estelle, gave up. He was about to do something about it, but realized something.

The bruise on his face was gone. The bruise on Yuri's face was gone. Raven's injuries were gone.

"_Nurse._" She muttered under her breath. That's when he noticed that she healed all of their wounds. But then, she created half of them, so… it was probably a 'Sorry' message. She had helped the group, and Raven especially. They looked at her for a few seconds, before being confused and walking away. But then, Yuri turned around, looking at Raven.

"Old man, you can't leave us alone. But, if you must, you can stay here with Sierra. Just tell us one thing. Where is Alexei?"

"Alexei? He's probably in the war room. Yup, I'm pretty sure he's in there." He said, as he got up and took his bow out. Sierra smiled, under that mask of hers, under that book of hers.

"Aren't you guys going? I'm not a weakling. Go and hurry up to save Estelle!" She shouted. The group jumped at her ordering voice, but Rita understood it. And understood it well.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Alexei has Estelle!" She shouted as the group walked to the door. And they discovered they couldn't open it.

"Why don't we try another entrance?" Karol asked. The group nodded. But Flynn knew better, not to leave a lady by herself. I mean, the knights weren't ordered to look after her.

"I'm staying with Sierra." He said. The group looked at him in shock, Sierra herself included.

"You're w-what?" She asked, pulling the book away from her face. He walked up to where she was sitting, and sat himself down there. Yuri smirked.

His plan was going a little too well.

"I'm staying with you. I mean, I can't leave a lady by herself." He said, smiling, and winking to Yuri. Yuri smirked back. And all Sierra could so was sigh.

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up and save Estelle. And since Yuri's a dumbass," In which everyone within the available radius of hearing her, laughed, "I'll give him the rest of my emergency supplies." She said, as she threw him a whole bag of goodies. Mainly, Holy Bottles, a few Specifics, a few Treats, a few Apple Gels and a few Orange Gels. And don't forget the Life Bottles.

"What about your own needs?" Karol asked. She laughed.

"All for the guild." She replied back, simply, as she got the book back into her face, and started to read it. Karol shouted, happy. Yuri gave her the stone face, as he knew she was mentally giggling.

"Thanks!" And they left. Flynn nudged her. She put her book down, and luckily, her eyes weren't glazed. Just the normal pure and warm ones.

"Are you sure that was necessary?" He asked. She laughed, as she put her book down and pointed to somewhere near the dock of the place. There, his eyes widened, by a lot.

"Didn't you notice there are two merchants there? I get money for my mercenary jobs too. You've never heard of the Blue Maiden?" She asked. He shook his head in disagreement. He had heard of the Blue Maiden. Supposedly the woman who had saved a family from a fire, all by herself.

"Well then, I think you should get something to do. Because I think there's a lot of waiting up ahead." She replied back, sticking her nose back in the book. Now, she wasn't a nerd like Rita.

But she wasn't a book-a-holic like Estelle.

She just liked to read occasionally.

A girl's voice could be heard from afar. She giggled as the words she said flowed like a boat on a calm sea. Though the ending of the sentence sounded more like a warcry, or something like that.

"Raven has earned the title: Immortal Old Man! Keep livin' old man!"

Strangely, no one heard it, but the old man himself.

* * *

They had just upgraded the Sorcerers Ring and opened the secret entrance near the mass of aer. There, Karol started to get his utensils out, to draw a map, like he would usually do for every dungeon they went into, ridiculous or not. Though, unsurprisingly, he wasn't too good with the indoor maps.

"Hey, Yuri!" Yuri looked at the person who called him. There, Judith stood there with all of the items she found in the chests.

"What is it, Judy?" He asked back. In her hands, was an array of items, the most important being the Holy Bottle.

"Thanks, Judith!" Karol exclaimed as he wrote it down on the map, for completely no reason. They ventured forth. This dungeon wasn't the same in the game. If anything, it wasn't as complicated. It was a little easier. There went as many complicated puzzles as you would've thought.

"Is your plan going to work?" Rita whispered, as she walked past him. It wasn't something that she would normally ask, but she was the only one who knew Yuri's plans, as…

_Flashback_

_Yuri sat on the edge of his bed the night before they were to go on the Heracles. He was thinking about something. Something suspicious that happened while they were waiting for their dinner._

_It was that Sierra had cooked it, and it took awhile._

_Now normally, he wouldn't be absorbed in this, but it was his two best friends he was thinking about. He had the weird feeling that Flynn had a huge crush on Sierra, while she was too busy ignoring him. But he also had the weird feeling that Sierra had liked him too._

"_It's going to work." He whispered to himself, as he walked himself to the table and sat himself down. He got out a piece of paper from the drawer in the cabin and a pen from the pencil tin. Since everyone else was outside enjoying the cold, crisp air, he found this a good opportunity to write._

"_Ahh, I've almost finished it!" He heard. He looked who had walked in and instantly shoved the piece of paper on the floor underneath the table, face down. Rita looked up to see him panic a little._

"_Yuri. I think you're up to something. Am I right?" She asked, not really being herself. But then, she was never herself (angry self) while she was thinking about these things._

"_Me? Up to something? Of course not!" He said, laughing slightly. He had seen right through that shell of his. He bent down to under the table and picked up the piece of paper which she had obviously figured out._

"…_Ok, ok. Don't tell anyone. I'm trying to be matchmaker." He replied, sighing. She read the piece of paper, and slowly, a smirk emerged from that thinking face of hers._

"_I think I can help you. I won't tell Flynn or Sierra though."_

They had just seen their approximately fifth door. Yuri had lost count. All they were seeing were doors, walls and every now and then, an enemy or a chest.

Door.

Door.

Make those two extra doors, add up to seven doors. And then they came to a room with two doors. Now obviously one was a trap, and the other was the real deal. They all stood there thinking.

Thinking.

* * *

Flynn and Sierra were playing a game of Tic Tac Toe on the grounds, to pass time. He had annoyed her far enough. She couldn't concentrate enough to read her book anymore.

"So… how were the knights before you…" She asked as she won another round. Flynn looked at her, giving her the questioning look. She was really bored. The games of Tic Tac Toe had bored her out.

"It was fine. Training was the same. My promotion was probably the best thing to happen in my life." He said, laughing slightly at the flashbacks he was having. Sierra smiled.

"Yeah… I wished I felt like you did. But then, I didn't join the knights because of your reasons. I joined to achieve higher than my parents. I wanted to do what they wanted to do." She said, as the piece of paper they were writing on flew away in the wind. The bells were placed back on her sword, one of the things she did before she turned in. So, you could hear the soothing chime of the bells.

"Well, your parents would be proud." He said, looking in the sky. But all he could see was the Heracles' roof. She laughed.

"My foster parents. I think sometimes… are my real parents still alive? Are they looking for me? Are they worried about me?" She asked, huddling herself closer and looking at the ground. And then they could hear clangs of metal shoes coming in their direction.

"Captain Sierra, Flynn, there were knights coming this way. Could you help us?" They heard Leblanc ask. Sierra sighed.

"For the 'I don't know how many times' in a row, I'm not Captain Sierra! Sierra will do!" She exclaimed as she stood up. But she was pushed back down by Flynn.

"You will not fight." He said, as he ran off. She looked at him with the devils eyes.

"I will fight." She growled as she stood up and ran after him, taking out her sharpened sword.

"Captain Flynn, Captain Sierra!" One of the knights from the attacking side gasped out. Sierra had stopped in her tracks for a little bit. She had noticed something.

She was about to lose her…

Persona.

And the glazed eyes returned. She continued running and…

"Tiger Blade!" She shouted, eliminating at least two soldiers. Flynn looked at her carefully, as he noticed her eyes weren't the cheerful ones, more of the cold, careless ones.

"Sword Rain: Alpha!" He shouted.

* * *

Me: Yuri has plans!

Yuri: I do?

Me (hands him a few sheets of paper): Yes, you do!

Yuri: I see. Well, I'm gonna keep them, because I like them.

Flynn: Oh no.

Estelle (who yet again came here magically): She doesn't own ToV. Please review, for the sake of... me?

Me: Just read it. And for those confused, its Heracles, Outside, Heracles, Outside, etc. And while I'm speaking about the Outside, they are still doing something in the Heracles.


	9. Chapter 9: She's the Pest Girl!

**Chapter 9 She's the Pest-Girl!**

Door.

Door.

Door.

Yuri, and basically the whole group, had lost count on how many doors they had seen. The last double doors they saw, one was a trap, which they fell into, where they had to fight a few knights.

Door.

Door.

Zagi.

…

W-what?

Yes, the annoying, pest, in other words, Zagi stood there, in all of his pathetic and puny pride. It was like the last room. Well, not really. The room they were in was huge. It looked like some sort of control room, although it didn't look like it was controlling anything, since it was just them and Zagi.

"Yuri Lowell… today, you have to pleasure of being my victim…." He said, in that ridiculous voice of his. Yuri sighed.

"Oh, not you again." He muttered as the rest of the group sighed along with him.

And then he heard the door opened, fast. The whole group lost their attention from Zagi to the door.

"Yuri!" One of the figures shouted.

* * *

Behind him, were Flynn and Sierra, panting. Their swords were covered in blood. They, themselves were covered in blood. Zagi laughed at the sight of the two, though more at Flynn. He didn't know Sierra.

"Oh, is this Flynn Scifo? Oh, never mind. Yuri's better to kill anyways." Zagi pondered, though they all ignored him.

"What happened?" Judith asked. Raven looked at the mess quickly. And then deducted on a result.

"Well, it appears ta be that Sierra darlin' and Flynn were attacked." He said, stating the obvious. Sierra sighed, as she wiped the blood off her forehead. It wasn't hers.

"We were attacked by the remaining of Alexei's soldiers. So, once we dealt with them, we ran off to follow you." Flynn explained. The others frowned, well, apart from Yuri, who had a thinking look on his face.

"I see, so the Royal Guard attacked you two…" Raven said, as he thought. The rest looked at him confused, since they didn't know the Royal Guard. Sierra caught their confused glances and explained, right before Flynn was going to.

"The Royal Guard is knights that are extremely loyal to the Commandant, in this case, Alexei." Sierra explained as she took a cloth from her bag and wiped the blood off her face, and sword. Once she was done, she looked up and looked at the figure who was now behind them.

"Well, do we have another moron to slice, or is this your friend, Yuri?" She asked, as she took her sword out and held it by her side, her left hand clenched around the handle tightly. Yuri broke a bead of sweat and frowned.

"Friend? This freak? More like a maniacal fiend who claims he's stronger than I am. Or in other words a-" He was about to continue, but when he heard the words come out of Karol's mouth, he sighed and all he did, and could do at the time was nod.

"-a freaky fan." Were the words that Karol said to complete the sentence.

"Hey! You guys are to praise me, not ignore me!" He shouted in anger and desperation. He didn't see it, but knew the moment he shrieked.

The conversations were over when he saw blood pouring out of his leg.

And Sierra's sword was coated in blood again.

* * *

"You-you, pest-girl! You cut my leg! You're the second one to make me bleed!" Zagi shouted through gritted teeth. Sierra laughed, as she loosened the grip on her sword, just a little. Apparently not, the conversations weren't finished yet.

"Is that an achievement? I never knew it was such an achievement to make an idiot like you to bleed. But, I'm quite grateful for the acknowledgement." She said, as she slashed his legs again. Due to her feeling the blastia that was in his weapon, she didn't feel quite comfortable aiming there. So it was his legs. Right behind her, Flynn and Yuri had gone behind him and slashed him, on his back.

"_Violent Pain!_" Rita shouted, as she did her little dance that went along with the incantation. Judith did a few things with her spear, occasionally fighting against Zagi (one-on-one style), but all she was supposed to do was watch the items with Repede. Patty and Raven were using their weapons like crazy, Patty trying to aim at the back of his head, while Raven tried to aim for his neck, but the arrow always got to his back or his chest on some occasions.

Karol stood there, with his hammer, which he had swapped his sword for, listening for the vital information Zagi would spill.

* * *

After they got information that Zagi spilled, saying that it was decoy that they were in, Sierra did the finishing blow. Ironically, it was the weakest move she knew.

"Demon Fang!" She shouted, standing a few feet away. He screeched in pain as he fell. Rita ran off to the control panel and turned everything off. But Zagi got up and ruined everything, by turning it on, and destroying the control panel.

And then Sierra got mad, literally.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I will slice that blastia of yours if you don't care of this world, only of yourself. The world will NEVER revolve around you." She said, darkly. The dark vibes she was giving off made everyone in about a large radius, pale. She clenched her sword so tightly, that her knuckles turned white. All Zagi did was laugh.

"Oh crap." Yuri said, as she ran up to him, she being blinded in some sort of hate. She slashed him soo many times that many cuts started to appear on his legs, all of them slowly leaking out blood. And then he got kicked. A blur of green and red came to view.

"Well, well, well, wut do we have here?" A person spoke. Everyone turned to face…

"Yeager?" Karol asked, uncertain of what the hell he was doing. He threw out a bag of supplies that Sierra caught the dark side of her gone. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for that, Yeager. Though I don't think you know who I am. Though, could you pass a message to Linda, of Altosk?" She asked. Yeager's eyes widened, as a blush was quite evident in his face.

"Wut is it, liebchen?" He asked, the blush not disappearing. She looked at him, her blue piecing the grey eyes he had. (Are they grey? It's too hard to tell…)

"Please pass her the message that I will not back down. Under the name of Sierra Corlese." She said, her glare disappearing from him to the ground. He gasped a little, but nodded.

"Fine. Though, you'll have to go to the engine room, this place could destroy Zaphias." And without a look, Sierra smiled at the ground, before flashing a grin.

"Well, I finally got that out of my system; let's go stop this place from wiping some region off the map!" She shouted, punching her arm in the air.

The rest of the group nodded, Yuri, especially. Flynn would've, but he was knocked out, cold. But then, they wouldn't want see the region that they used to fight hard for gone. Sierra just didn't want to feel any guilt for seeing a place where harmless people could be camping, or a small civilization that lay unknown gone. And they were out of there.

* * *

They went down the ladder at the end of the control room, everyone eating an Apple Gel, and an Orange Gel. Sadly, there weren't any Life Bottles in the pack. And they had run out before… since the knights kept bullying on one specific member. So, Sierra did the only thing she knew. They gave her another Orange Gel, which she took.

"_Resurrection!_" She shouted. They looked at the figure on the floor, where they laid his body. There was a small glyph underneath him, and then he choked, shooting up like bullet.

"You alright there, Flynn?" Karol asked. The rest of them surrounded him, asking him question, if he was alright.

"_First Aid._" She muttered as he stood up. A small light was emitted from his chest, and he was back to normal. Sierra laughed when she was done with the healing.

"What happened to the all mighty Flynn Scifo?" She laughed out. Flynn's face turned red with embarrassment. And the rest of them, they looked at his growing red face and then laughed as they all walked towards the engine room.

* * *

Walk. Door. Walk. Ladder. Walk. Door. Walk. Ladder.

That was the pattern that the whole group was going in. No matter how many times they try to entertain themselves, they eventually got bored. They got soo bored that Yuri started to whistle a random tune, and Sierra never reacted to it. Rita started to read her book, Judith started to talk to Ba'ul, Karol was praising his sword, Raven started to brag to others how good and bad Alexei was, Sierra was just daydreaming about something, and Flynn?

He was on par of bored-ness with Yuri. He was playing Scissors, Paper, Rock with Patty, who he considered was a maniac, due to her strange happy attitude.

But that's for another chapter.

They were seriously bored. Since they had a heck load of Holy Bottles, they managed to go through the road to the engine room relatively unharmed. It was just when the effects faded and there was a monster in front of them did they have to fight.

"Yuri." Yuri stopped whistling the theme song (Ring a Bell by Bonnie Pink, for those who don't know.) and turned around, looking at Karol.

"What is it, Captain Karol?"

"…How many Holy Bottles do we have left?" He asked. Yuri looked at the supply bag, only managing to find four. And he was very sure that there were no more in Karol bag. I mean, why would Karol ask in the first place?

"Four." He replied. That got everyone's attention. Well, except for Flynn and Patty, who were still playing Scissors, Paper, Rock.

"Four? You kidding, Yuri?" Karol asked, his voice shaky. He didn't really want to fight, especially when they were headed to the engine room.

And then Karol's face was splattered with blood.

Not his, of course.

…Did I forget to mention how boring it was on the Heracles?

* * *

They had finally made it to the engine room. Well, it looked like one. But there was a great pillar of light in the middle, something that looked like it could fire in about a tenth of a second. Literally.

"So that was the thing that shot down the Entelexeia before…" Rita mused. Judith looked at it with some sort of small hate.

"We've gotta shut it down!" Rita shouted, after her few seconds of thinking. The rest of the group reacted fast, as they looked outside, from the convenience of Patty's binoculars and a small porthole in the room.

"And it's going for Zaphias noja!" Patty shouted. Yuri, Flynn and Sierra gasped, and gaped at Patty. It was like that for about a few seconds, before they got moving again.

The whole group ran up the stairs that lead to the terrific and great pillar of light, and doom in a case. Rita, on her way there had started to analyze the blastia at work inside the great pillar of light, which was actually aer, but let's just call it light. It's more epic.

"This formula implanted in this blastia is more complicated than I thought. I don't think I can stop it, especially at the rate that it is absorbing aer." Rita continued musing through the glyph of calculations she had setup.

The white light had slowly, but surely started to turn red, something that was just a little strange, and if anything, bad.

"Uhhh… Rita? Is the light supposed to be red?" Raven asked, himself not really an expert of aer. Rita looked up from her glyph and her face paled. She panicked.

"It's absorbing aer too quickly! At this rate… Zaphias will be gone!" She exclaimed, making the glyph disappear. Sierra looked at Yuri, himself holding the Deim Nomos.

"Hey, Yuri. Can't you use the Dein Nomos to stop the flow of aer into the blastia?" She asked, as casually as she could be at the time. Rita clicked her fingers.

"That's a great idea! Try it!" She shouted, urging him on.

And he did. Slowly but surely, the light slowly changed, from the dark, angry looking red color, to a passive and cool green.

"Thank you."

* * *

Me: I'm back after a weeks long holiday. Well, actually quite the opposite. Assignments, studying for exams, drawing, babysitting, and yeah. So, wasn't really that relaxing.

Yuri: Didn't you have a message to pass along to a reviewer?

Me: Oh yeah. 'Thanks of the review, for a start. Now, to the response. About the spelling mistakes, I find it hard to correct them myself majority of the time (beta's a partial prankster), so they just appear there, no matter how many times I check. About my writing style? I'm quite aware that I don't have the writing skill of a professional or anything like that. We learn from practice. As they say "practice makes perfect". Though, I might not change either, since everyone doesn't necessarily have the same writing style (trying not to offend, or anything). I'm just writing the way I want to, for fun.

I just thought I needed to get the point through. I'm too sorry if I've offended you or anything, since your 'pointing out' skills have helped and are a lot better than mine. And yeah, I've probably bored you to tears as well, and its kinda long. Kinda.'

Yuri: ....That was weird, you being serious for once?

Me: You're just angry because I drew half your body in my latest artwork.

Yuri: I see... so you did...

Me: I don't ToV. Review, please, since they DO help!

Yuri: She has also forgotten about her apology about how inaccurate the lines in the engine room (pillar of light room, cannon room, whatever) are. She has past that part of the game, and had forgotten. And she doesn't have the English transcript of the game.

Me: That was cold... cold. And stiff.


	10. Chapter 10: Catastrophic Shock

**Chapter 10 Catastrophic Shock**

They all heard the voice. The voice that made Karol, at least freak out a little. Everyone turned around, looking at their surroundings.

"What was that voice?" Karol asked, having the guts to do so. Everyone looked around the place, just as confused as he was.

"I think that was the-" Sierra was about to finish but she could hear something. Something that sounded like what happened when they were going to Baction.

"Holy crap! This thing's gonna fire anyways!" She shouted her cool and collected like personality gone. She didn't really care about not swearing, it just happened.

Usually someone would reprimand her for swearing, but in this case no one did, as they saw the pillar of great light shine even brighter, the noise of an activation getting louder and louder. Rita had suddenly activated her glyph of knowledge again, looking through every single piece of data faster than you could say 'acknowledge the knowledge'.

"She's right! What are we going to do?" Rita finally exclaimed. The noise of the cannon firing got louder, and louder until the point that Repede was whining and what seemed like, he was trying to hold his ears in pain.

And then all of the sudden.

There was a shake.

And then another shake.

And then the Heracles tilted.

Patty ran down the spiraling stairs, back to the porthole, their only source of knowledge of what was happening outside. Everyone, once they noticed the small taps of her footsteps on the metal stairs, followed along.

By the time they got there, all they saw was a puff of smoke next to Zaphias, and a few boats in front of the Heracles.

"Sodia." Flynn and Sierra said, at the same time. Everyone else looked at the two with questioning glances. Patty took out her binoculars and looked through them, searching every boat for the said person. On the last boat, she smirked a little.

"It's Sodia." She said, the silence looming. And then Yuri started to run. They didn't notice it for about ten seconds, until they heard his shout, that is.

"Hey! Are we going to save Estelle, or not?" He exclaimed. And those nine words got the attention of everyone. They all left the area around the porthole and ran, trying to find a large enough exit for Ba'ul, who Judith had called for, without any word to the others.

* * *

"So you were here, Yuri Lowell." Everyone turned around to face Sodia. Yuri's face didn't falter at all at the sight of her. He knew that she was here, he could just feel the hateful vibes coming out of her. Even though she didn't have the right or need to anymore, she wanted to protect Flynn more than anything.

"Sodia, might I ask, what are you doing here?" Sierra puffed out. They had stopped running for her. So, she wanted to get this done and over with. Sodia glared a Yuri, making it evident. So Sierra did the only thing she knew.

"Look, Sodia. We don't have time. If you hate Yuri for life, assassinate him at a later time. I don't want to rack guilt for being unable to save a friend. Anyways, go attend your duties." She said, running towards the large open hole in the wall. The rest of the group looked at her for a few seconds before running towards Sierra, Yuri following.

"Man, what is with her?" Sierra muttered under her breath. "She's gotten more violent over the years."

* * *

They were on aboard the Fiertia. The convenient hole in the wall had helped, Ba'ul able to land the ship on the waters near it so they could enter.

"Great job, Ba'ul!" Karol shouted as he started to fly up towards Zaphias. As they got closer and closer to the city, they could see an orange glow around the top, which was exactly where they were flying to.

Rita was researching this orange glow with the glyph obviously. But she wanted to confirm that the orange glow was actually aer.

"Hey guys, l think that's aer that Estelle's producing." Rita said in a somewhat panicky tone. They all knew that Estelle's powers were horrifically powerful.

They flew closer and closer towards the orange glow surrounding Zaphias, Ba'ul found it harder and harder to fly. He was absorbing the aer at a much too fast rate. And also there was too much of it being produced.

Eventually, they got to where they pinpointed the source of the orange glow. But Ba'ul was suffering gravely. Yuri was at the most closest to the tower end of the boat. The rest of the group were just a few feet back.

"Estelle!" He shouted. But Alexei laughed. And that's when they noticed Alexei's existence.

"You children have caused enough trouble for me. Estelle's power will suffice, so I will have no need for the other Child of the Full Moon." He shouted as he forced the glyph around Estelle's body a little bit more.

All of the sudden, the aer production got a little too high, and Ba'ul screech (or moaned) in pain as he lost his footing. Ba'ul, the Fiertia and everyone on the ship were flung to the northeast (?).

* * *

"Sierra.......ke......up...." A heavenly voice spoke to her.

She shot up, as fast as a bullet. They were at a grassy plain, with just a few trees around them. From the skies, she could tell that they were no longer near Zaphias.

"Thank goodness, you're up." She looked to her side, and saw Judith looking down at her. She rubbed her eyes a little, to a, see if this was a dream, or a hallucination of any sort, and b, she did feel like she woke up from a dream of some sorts anyways, and she felt like it.

"Where are we...?" Sierra asked as she got up. The moment she got up, she could hear a groan from her right. There, poor Ba'ul was inbetween two cliffs, his face expression to be in some sort of pain. The Fiertia got off a little easier, landing in the water, next to the shore that they just so happened to be on.

And did I forget to mention that she was the last one to wake?

"We seem to be inbetween Ehmead Hill, and Nor Harbor." Judith said as she looked at the others, who were walking up behind her. Sierra sighed as she got up, assessing the injuries.

"_O graceful melody, be sung and heal those around me.... Tear's Grace!_" Sierra shouted. A moment later, you could hear a beautiful melody being sung, from Sierra. (Seriously, attempting to speed run ToA isn't smart...) The rest of the group started to feel re-energised as the cuts and the occasion gash or two disappeared. And the bruises, and the odd serious injury or two.

".....tiring... tiring... Remind me... not... to do... that... aga-" Sierra huffed out. And then she promptly passed out. The group stared at her unconscious body for a second before Flynn walked up to her body, picked her up and then started to walk towards Nor Harbor, the others trailing in a few seconds time span, behind him. (Capua Nor, same thing.)

* * *

It was evening by the time they got to Capua Nor (Nor Harbor, whatever.). And Sierra still hadn't woken up.

"She seems to have exhausted herself." The doctor said. They were currently at the inn, where Yuri had called for the only doctor in town. The others waited curiously behind him (the doctor, duh.).

"But mere exhaustion shouldn't have caused a dramatic passing out like that." Flynn mused. The rest of the group nodded, as the doctor placed his head on her forehead, the only thing he didn't even bother to do. He immediately withdrew his hand, cringing.

"What's wrong?" Rita asked, walking up to the doctor. She placed her hand on her forehead, and the same reaction, she had withdrew her hand.

"She's burning! Literally!" Rita shouted. The rest of the group looked at her hand, the red mark shown pretty well. Like it had burnt her hand.

"_Splash!_" Rita shouted, aiming the spell directly at Sierra's head. The spell activated, and did it job, cooling her forehead down. But it also made her wake up, spluttering.

"Rita!" She shouted, yet again shooting up like a bullet. Rita stood there, now thinking. She tried her best to look like she was innocent, but that failed. Sierra knew she was the only person who could use water based artes in the first place. Apart from herself, that is.

"What would've caused THIS?" She questioned the doctor after a while, emphasising the word 'this'. The doctor looked at Sierra with a serious face.

"You seem to have somehow produced aer. The aer was produced too suddenly, and so, added with your exhaustion, you got yourself a severe case of aer sickness." He explained. Sierra looked at him, and then turned to the group, before looking at the white sheets.

"Well, I don't think I have to tell you that I'm already..." She said, trailing off at the end. The rest of the group looked at her slightly confused. And then Rita finally got what she was saying. But the look on Sierra's face made her not say a word.

"Already a what?" Karol asked. Sierra looked at him, shocked, but answered never the less. They were as dense as ever.

"You didn't know that I was..." She said, trailing off yet again. Even though she tried not to, she ended up doing it again.

"Just finish the darn question!" Raven exclaimed, the tension getting to him. Everyone else started to get a little antsy, and anxious, as obvious with the shuffling and the sort.

And then she answered, mumbling her answer.

"A Child of the Full Moon."

And then she fainted, again.

* * *

They wanted to go to Zaphias.

They needed to go to Zaphias.

They really HAD to go to Zaphias.

But there were three problems.

At their stay at the inn, they discovered that Ehmead Hill was closed, due to the Heracle's. The cannon managed to shoot the area near it, and the place was promptly closed due to 'the danger of the surrounding area'.

Another problem was that Sierra was still immobile. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. But they couldn't leave her there alone either. And at that time, they needed as many people possible. Yes, she was gradually getting better, but she still wasn't well enough to start wielding a sword or any weapon of the sort. And apparently, it was said that she would recover in two days. But they didn't have two days. Zaphias, or Estelle could've been gone by two days.

And the last problem? Well, the Fiertia and Ba'ul were out of the count. Ba'ul had serious injuries that Sierra couldn't (and wouldn't dare) heal, otherwise another Belius moment could've happened. He was only well enough to fly on his own. And the Fiertia? That was currently at Nor Harbor under repairs, since it did sustain a little bit more damage on a closer examination.

"So, how do we get to Zaphias?" Patty asked, clearly bored. They were at the inn, just doing nothing. Eventually, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Yuri's empty and bored voice said. The door was opened by none other than the doctor, and a man behind him.

"I heard that you guys wanted to get to Zaphias." The group nodded at his empty statement. And then he smiled. "There's been a breakthrough. Her fever's gone. All she suffers now is a small aer sickness and a little bit of exhaustion." He said. The group looked at him as if he was their saint, or something.

One problem down, two to go.

"And this man claims to know a way into Zaphias, without using Ehmead Hill." He continued on. A man popped out from behind him, looking at the group nervously.

"Teagle?" Karol asked.

* * *

Me: Hi!

Yuri: Where have you been?

Me: Examing. And getting myself sick with a fever.

Yuri: I see.

Flynn: You've been using your graphic tablet too much these days, ever since you got it a few days ago.

Me: I have not!

Rita: She really doesn't own ToV. Review, otherwise I'll show you why blastia is called 'blast'ia.

Me: Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame pun.

-Edit before posting-

Me: I only discovered my original title for this chapter (Drifting Into Unconsciousness) doesn't fit. It cuts off one letter. So, don't blame me for the lame title.


End file.
